Brave Vesperia Circus : les coulisses
by Eliandre
Summary: UA, suite de Brave Vesperia Circus. Découvrez les coulisses du mystérieux cirque de Brave Vesperia. Anecdotes amusantes, problèmes quotidiens ou troublants passés de ses impitoyables membres pourront y être dévoilés...
1. Le pari à perdre

Titre : Brave Vesperia Circus : les coulisses

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Rating : Variant entre K+ et M selon les récits

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne m'appartiennent pas sauf si on excepte mes petites figurines de Yuri et Flynn. Et il y aura du yaoi et du yuri donc homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Le pari à perdre**

« Raven, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier là où tu comptes m'emmener. » dit Flynn d'un air dubitatif tandis que son compagnon et lui traversaient une série de ruelles tortueuses, sombres et désertes où le blond n'entendait que l'écho de leurs pas.

Pour une fois, malgré tout le travail qu'il avait habituellement au cirque, il avait eu du temps libre. Il avait pensé faire un tour en ville pour prendre l'air mais à peine avait-il quitté sa roulotte qu'il croisa Raven. Ce dernier l'ayant invité soi-disant pour renforcer les liens entre les membres tout en lui promettant de lui montrer un lieu très convivial pour ce genre de choses, Flynn trouva donc difficile de lui refuser cette proposition. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Mais vu les chemins douteux où son aîné l'entraînait, il commençait à regretter son choix.

« Allons mon cher Flynn, tu es encore jeune et vigoureux et pourtant, tu ne profites pas des plaisirs de la jeunesse ! Vraiment, quel gâchis ! » s'exclama joyeusement son compagnon. « Au moins pour ce moment libre, le vieux Raven s'assurera que tu passeras un après-midi digne de ce nom. Et ce n'est pas négociable ! »

Ils venaient d'arriver devant un petit bâtiment d'aspect plutôt morne, de trois étages avec des volets en bois rabattus. Une lourde et épaisse porte métallique devait servir d'entrée. Elle était munie d'une sorte de petit grillage et d'une trappe qui permettait au propriétaire de jeter un coup d'œil à ses visiteurs. Sur le mur gauche, fixé à un crochet, on avait allumé une lanterne rouge qui luisait doucement dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. Pas gêné le moins du monde, Raven frappa trois coups à la porte. Après deux minutes d'attente, la petite trappe de la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir des yeux inquisiteurs entre les mailles étroites du grillage qui dévisageaient les deux nouveaux venus.

« C'est moi très chère. Je suis venu en compagnie de mon jeune ami que j'espère décoincer un peu. » dit Raven en faisant un petit salut de la main.

« Pour une passe de jour, ce sera le double du prix habituel. » exigea l'inconnue à voix basse dont on reconnaissait néanmoins le timbre féminin.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Vous serez payées comme convenu. »

Suite à cette conversation, la petite trappe se referma avec un bruit sec. Puis les deux hommes entendirent des verrous être tirés avant que la lourde porte en métal s'ouvre avec effort. Ils entrèrent rapidement avant que la personne qui les avait faits entrer referme vite la porte et se présente devant eux.

C'était une femme qui avait dépassé la quarantaine. On n'aurait jamais pu la qualifier de belle avec son embonpoint, ses doigts boudinés d'une multitude de bagues et son faciès gras. Elle avait d'ailleurs une allure surchargée avec ses ornements aux cheveux, ses colliers, ses bracelets, son étole en renard et cette robe à volants noirs et rouges. Même son maquillage était à la limite du vulgaire. Toutefois, il y avait dans ses yeux bleus une sorte de morgue, d'arrogance qui lui donnait de l'assurance ainsi qu'un certain charme indéfinissable. Elle avait une expression sévère mais elle sourit gracieusement quand elle reconnut Raven.

« Bienvenue au Rosier Fleuri messieurs. J'espère que notre séjour parmi nous vous sera des plus agréables. Monsieur Oltorain, je dois avouer que je suis surprise mais néanmoins ravie de vous voir à cette heure. »

La femme avait une voix grave, cassée, rocailleuse mais ses intonations étaient mélodieuses.

« Chère madame Rose, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Raven bien que je ne peux cacher ma joie de vous revoir, vous et vos très admirables charmes. Permettez-moi de vous rendre un hommage. » fit Raven en ajoutant un baisemain à la fin de sa phrase.

L'intéressée éclata de rire.

« Allons, vous me faites trop d'honneur quand je sais que c'est pour mes filles que vous êtes là. Alors, que voulez-vous pour aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su que vous avez un ami… aussi intéressant. »

« Oh, j'ai oublié de le présenter. Il se nomme Flynn mais hélas très chère madame Rose, je crains qu'il ne soit déjà pris. » dit Raven d'un ton faussement dramatique.

« Quel dommage. Je connais certaines de mes filles qui l'auraient trouvé à leur goût. Je me demande donc pourquoi vous êtes venus tous les deux. » interrogea madame Rose.

« J'aimerais passer un après-midi dans le grand salon avec quelques bons verres de vin et une délicieuse compagnie si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Sept à huit de vos magnifiques demoiselles seraient la bienvenue. » expliqua Raven.

« Les filles habituelles ? Bien mais j'espère que vous avez de quoi payer. Et il vous faudra patienter un peu le temps que mes filles se préparent. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendrez à l'improviste. »

« Je suis même prêt à vous payer d'avance si cela peut vous rassurer. »

La femme hocha la tête d'un air convenu puis quitta ses visiteurs pour monter vivement à l'étage. Profitant de son absence, Flynn toisa l'Auguste d'un œil noir avant qu'il ne laisse échapper des paroles véhémentes :

« Raven ! Dis-moi qu'est-ce que nous faisons tous les deux dans une maison close ! C'est… amoral et indécent ! »

« Tu peux dire un lupanar, tu sais… Et je ne vois pas en quoi notre visite ici est plus amorale que nos activités au cirque ou plus indécente que tes activités nocturnes avec Yuri. » répliqua le clown de Brave Vesperia.

Le bras droit du Maître du cirque se mit à rougir mais se tut, ne voyant pas quoi répliquer aux propos de son aîné.

« Et puis tu as toi-même voulu en savoir un peu plus sur mes méthodes d'information, gamin. Sache-le : un tel lieu peut fourmiller d'une multitude d'informations sur nos… clients potentiels quand on sait s'y prendre. »

La discussion s'interrompit toutefois lorsqu'ils entendirent le pas de madame Rose dans l'escalier. Elle les fit monter au premier étage et ouvrit une porte tout au fond d'un couloir mal éclairé avant de les laisser pénétrer dans la pièce.

C'était une belle pièce qui possédait les dimensions d'un petit salon. Il ressemblait à un petit cocon de tissu, éclairé par diverses lampes à huile aux lueurs diffuses. Les murs matelassés étaient recouvert d'un tissu vert olive, lui-même drapé de pans de tissus bordeaux et noirs. Le sol était couvert d'une moquette bleu roi et d'un tapis de laine aux motifs orientaux. Au centre, une table basse en acajou sculpté et un large canapé carmin rayé de fines rayures dorées où s'étaient allongées trois femmes aguicheuses et bien pomponnées, si peu couvertes qu'elles auraient pu rivaliser avec Judith. Quatre autres étaient derrière le canapé et une dernière tenait un plateau en argent où deux verres et une bouteille de vin blanc étaient posés.

« Mes chers invités, je vous laisse en compagnie de mes filles qui sauront prendre soin de vous. Passez un agréable après-midi. Descendez à l'entrée une fois que vous aurez fini. » déclara madame Rose.

Une fois que la gérante quitta les lieux, Raven dévoila rapidement qu'il était un habitué. Il prit un verre, se versa du vin blanc et s'écria en levant sa main comme s'il portait un toast :

« A mes délicieuses Deborah, Lili, Amanda, Katrina, à mes superbes Messaline, Daphnée, Opale, Cassandre, je bois à nos retrouvailles ! »

Les filles présentes se mirent à pouffer de rire. Elles étaient d'âges divers, fleurs de l'âge qui goûtaient au printemps de leurs vingt ans ou au contraire s'approchant du crépuscule de la fin de la quarantaine. Mais toutes étaient enjouées et avaient ses charmes particuliers : jeunesse, audace, humour, sensualité, grâce, intelligence etc…

« Ah, c'est ce cher Raven ! Quel flatteur ! Tu nous fais trop d'honneur comme toujours ! Présente-nous plutôt ton jeune ami. » pépiaient-elles.

Le "jeune ami" en question commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir suivi son compagnon dans un tel lieu de débauche. Une veine commençait dangereusement à palpiter ses tempes et il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas quitté tout de suite l'endroit dès qu'il avait compris où il se trouvait pendant que les demoiselles le firent asseoir sur le canapé où il prit place vers le centre.

« Je vous présente mon ami Flynn, mes très chères. Il est un peu timide et coincé mais je compte sur vous pour le distraire et l'amuser. Oh, ne soyez pas trop entreprenante car son cœur est déjà pris. » présenta l'Auguste de Brave Vesperia.

« Dire qu'il est mignon comme tout ! Dommage ! » s'exclamèrent certaines filles en riant.

Pendant qu'une des demoiselles s'empressa de mettre en marche un vieux dictaphone avec une musique douce pour l'ambiance feutrée de cette pièce et que les autres dansaient, conversaient ou leur offraient des amuse-gueules ou des verres de vins, Flynn, après avoir patienté pendant plus d'une heure, estima qu'il en avait plus qu'assez et commença à discrètement tancer son camarade :

« Raven, je désapprouve cet endroit ! Je veux partir immédiatement ou sinon… » menaça-t-il.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu es vraiment vieux jeu mon garçon. Contrairement à toi, Yuri n'est pas du genre difficile quand je le traîne dans ce genre d'endroit. » se moqua Raven.

« Quoi ?! »

« Nous aimons même nous lancer quelques petits défis avec des gages appropriés bien sûr. Comme qui attirera le plus de filles ou obtiendra le plus de faveurs. Mais peut-être que tu es trop pusillanime comparé à Yuri… »

Le clown marqua une pause pour constater les résultats de sa tirade. Il savait qu'il allait obtenir l'effet qu'il recherchait. Bien que Flynn le dissimulait très bien en temps normal, affectant une mine complètement neutre, il était en réalité presque aussi jaloux que Yuri. Alors évoquer que quelques filles aient pu tourner autour du dompteur ne pouvait que titiller celui qui possédait le rôle de monsieur Loyal, sans compter un sens de la rivalité et de la compétition qui existait entre les deux amants… Tout cela ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une seule réaction chez Flynn qui fut celle attendue par Raven. Ce dernier ne fut pas déçu du résultat…

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à concourir entre nous Raven ! Que proposes-tu ? »

L'Auguste fut contraint de réprimer un sourire quand il réalisa que son plan fonctionnait au-delà de ses espérances.

« Eh bien, voyons qui de nous deux aura la préférence de ces charmantes princesses. Le perdant devra exécuter un gage donné par le gagnant. »

Il se leva alors du canapé puis éleva sa voix avec un air théâtral :

« Mesdames, je désire que vous procédez à une petite élection. Choisissez l'invité que vous préférez. Aimez-vous les bruns ou les blonds ? Un homme mûr ou un jeune inexpérimenté ? Votez, votez en votre âme et conscience, concertez-vous si nécessaire puis indiquez votre élu. »

Les filles de joie se mirent à rire, se réunirent dans un coin du petit salon puis chuchotèrent entre elles tout en jetant de temps à autre un clin d'œil complice et enjôleur vers le duo masculin assis sur le canapé. Tout cela dura un quart d'heure avant que les demoiselles se lèvent puis accoururent près des deux hommes et se jetèrent toutes dans les bras de Raven.

« Nous avons toutes choisies à l'unanimité Raven ! Les hommes mûrs ont leurs charmes. Ils ont plus d'assurance, connaissent mieux les paroles qui nous touchent. » s'écrièrent-elles joyeusement.

Une fois que les filles reprirent leurs activités, Flynn hocha la tête d'une mine contrariée – il détestait perdre même quand il s'agissait d'un enjeu futile quand il y avait Yuri dans l'équation – mais il avait accepté la défaite.

« Bien joué Raven, je suis battu à plate couture. Je ne peux qu'accepter ma défaite. Que sera donc mon gage ? »

« Je suis en train d'y réfléchir. Oh, attends quelques instants, je vais en profiter pour demander une bouteille de vin rouge. » dit-il quand il aperçut Messaline et Katrina quitter le salon.

Il rejoignit donc les deux filles de joie dans le salon après avoir pris la précaution de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Une fois qu'il s'assura que son compagnon ne pouvait ni l'entendre ou le voir, il murmura :

« Bien joué les filles pour ce petit tour. Il n'y a vu que du feu ! »

« Heureusement que tu nous avais payées à l'avance. Quel dommage ! Il était vraiment plus mignon et attrayant que toi. »

« Hé, je ne suis pas un ingrat ! » protesta l'homme en sortant une bourse boursoufflée. « Tenez, un supplément à partager entre vous mes chères pour m'avoir fait gagner. »

Sur ce, il revint au salon avec un air pensif. Il commençait peut-être à avoir une idée pour le gage. Il était de corvée aujourd'hui et c'était d'un tel ennui de s'en charger ! Il pouvait bien la refiler à Flynn qui avait du temps libre pour une fois. Et il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'il devait faire mais ce serait le blond qui le ferait à sa place !

« Flynn-chan, je pense que j'ai une petite idée pour ton gage… »

-§-

Plus tard, dans la soirée…

« Tu sais Raven, je peux comprendre que ton ego avait besoin d'une victoire sur Flynn pour être satisfait. Ça, je peux l'accepter. » dit Yuri pendant qu'il toisait l'Auguste de ses yeux sombres.

Près de lui, Rita était en train de fulminer de rage et si Estelle n'était pas à ses côtés, nul doute qu'elle lui aurait balancé l'une de ses célèbres boules de feu.

« Tu as très certainement triché avec ce pari en payant grassement les filles à l'avance. Que tu aies triché pour assurer ta victoire, ça aussi je peux l'accepter. » poursuivit le dompteur.

Patty et Karol avaient des mines abattues comme s'ils assistaient à un enterrement pendant que Judith jeta un regard de reproche au vieil homme…

« Je peux comprendre aussi que tu en aies profité pour refiler ta corvée à Flynn, tu n'as jamais apprécié d'en faire de toute façon. Et je peux admettre que tu aies oublié en quoi consistait ta corvée du jour. Jusqu'ici nous sommes d'accord. »

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres de Karol pendant que son collègue de clown n'en menait pas large…

« Par contre Raven, ce que je n'accepte pas, c'est que de toutes les corvées que tu pouvais oublier… pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que ce soit celle de CUISINE ?! » explosa le Maître du cirque en enfonçant son visage dans sa main.

Tous les regards de la troupe, y compris celui de Repede, fixaient le vieil homme comme s'ils étaient sur le point de l'étrangler sur place avant que tous laissent échapper leurs ressentiments.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal dans cette affaire ! Pourquoi devrais-je subir la cuisine de Flynn comme punition ? C'est le pire des châtiments ! » gémit Karol.

« La cuisine ne devrait pas être une aventure si hautement risquée. » proclama Patty d'une voix sombre en fixant son assiette et ses couverts.

« Yuri, tu ne pouvais vraiment pas dire à Flynn que sa cuisine est en général… immangeable ? Parfois, vu comment il assaisonne ses plats, je me demande s'il était vraiment humain avant… Personne n'a un palais aussi unique que le sien… » commenta Judith d'un air désabusé.

« Tu es le Maître et tu couches avec lui ! » asséna Rita en lâchant ses paroles toutes crues. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas l'autorité et les moyens pour l'empêcher de cuisiner ! »

Yuri parut encore plus désespéré lorsqu'il enfouit davantage son visage dans sa main, ses longs cheveux de jais couvrant ses joues et son menton, masquant ainsi presque complètement sa figure.

« Crois-moi ou non mais à chaque fois qu'il me présente son plat, il a l'air si heureux avec son sourire plein d'espoir que je n'ai pas le courage de lui avouer. » grogna le brun.

« En gros, tu es faible devant Flynn. »

« Rita ! » protesta Estelle.

Un pas empressé coupa court à la discussion et Flynn jaillit de la cuisine. Comme l'avait décrit son amant, il semblait rayonner d'une telle aura de bonheur d'avoir fait la cuisine que personne n'osa émettre un avis sur la qualité douteuse de son plat, en dépit de la très belle présentation digne d'un chef gastronomique. Cependant, tous connaissaient le talent culinaire du blond qui variait entre le meilleur et le pire…

« Yuri, j'espère que tu vas aimer mon plat ! Comme cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te préparer quoi que ce soit, je t'ai fait un curry de ma création. » s'exclama Flynn avec enthousiasme.

« Un curry… de ta création ? » répéta le dompteur.

Traduction : son amant n'avait pas suivi la recette à la lettre et avait donc cuisiné à partir de son sens du goût. Résultat : ce plat était tout simplement immangeable…

« Oui. Il faut d'ailleurs que je remercie Raven pour m'avoir offert une telle occasion de faire la cuisine. S'il n'avait pas fait ce pari avec moi… »

« Oh, sois tranquille. Je suis sûr que le vieil homme sera absolument ravi de goûter à ta cuisine pour te remercier. N'est-ce pas Raven ? » interrogea le Maître du cirque en le fixant d'un œil torve pendant que les autres foudroyaient l'Auguste de leur rancœur.

« Bien… bien sûr. Je suis certain que le goût sera à tomber à la renverse. » affirma le responsable de ce désastre.

Flynn fut très enchanté en entendant cette réponse.

« Bien, je vous laisse déguster. Je dois surveiller la cuisson de mon gâteau au four. S'il en reste, on pourra en garder pour le manger ensemble cette nuit Yuri ? »

« Ou… oui. C'est une excellente idée Flynn. Cela fera un super encas si nous avons un petit creux. » assura Yuri en s'efforçant de sourire.

Dès que le cuisinier quitta la pièce, celui qui possédait le rôle de dompteur contempla le reste de ses compagnons qui s'efforçaient de retenir en vain de retenir leurs rires avant de les menacer :

« Le premier qui émet un commentaire ou qui laisse échapper d'une quelconque manière qu'il est en train de se moquer de moi au sujet de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mangera l'intégralité de la cuisine de Flynn pendant une semaine. »

Tous les sourires disparurent immédiatement.

« Et on va vraiment devoir manger ça ? » demanda Patty avec une expression désespérée en contemplant le superbe dressage du curry.

Yuri poussa un soupir.

« Donnez tous vos parts à Repede. On va les distribuer à ceux de la Galerie. » dit-il.

« Les pauvres. Même eux ne méritent pas ça. » commenta Karol.

« C'est vraiment cruel de leur infliger un tel supplice culinaire. » renchérit la lanceuse de couteaux.

« Sauf toi vieil homme. » ordonna le Maître du cirque. « Tu mangeras ce curry et le gâteau qui viendra jusqu'à la dernière miette ! Et n'oublie surtout pas de complimenter Flynn à la fin ! »

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » s'écria-t-il horrifié.

« Oh que si. » ajouta Yuri avec un mauvais sourire sur ses lèvres. « Et pour finir, tu es de corvée à plein temps avec interdiction d'aller draguer de la minette pendant deux semaines. »

« C'est quand même cruel Yuri. » commenta la funambule-trapéziste.

« Détrompe-toi. J'estime avoir été suffisamment clément en ne le forçant qu'à manger sa part. Au moins, il n'a pas le plat entier de curry ou l'intégralité du gâteau à manger ! »

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde passa une excellente soirée : Flynn était heureux d'avoir cuisiné et d'avoir été félicité, Yuri de s'exercer à une activité nocturne des plus intenses avec son favori et tous les autres membres de la troupe d'avoir évité l'apocalypse culinaire du repas du soir… sauf pour Raven et les prisonniers de la Galerie qui furent soudain pris de terribles maux d'estomacs insupportables persistants pendant plusieurs jours et dont l'origine resta un grand mystère pour le maître de cérémonie de Brave Vesperia…


	2. L'observatrice des cieux

Rating : T pour ce récit.

Note : Petite découverte de quelques moments de la vie au cirque sous les yeux de Judith.

* * *

**L'observatrice des cieux**

« Tu voudrais changer ton numéro de funambule et de trapéziste par un numéro de tissu aérien ? » interrogea Yuri tout en se dirigeant vers la Galerie des Monstres en compagnie de Repede et de l'artiste aérienne.

« Ce n'est juste qu'une suggestion mais j'aimerais que tu y prêtes attention. » répondit Judith tout en maniant une lance dont elle prit soin de vérifier la pointe. « C'est une discipline récente des cirques humains et je dois admettre qu'elle m'intéresse. Je pense pouvoir créer un nouveau spectacle qui pourrait intéresser nos invités : une alliance de grâce, de beauté aérienne et… de sang humain… »

Un aboiement du Cerbère de Brave Vesperia les avertit qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans la Galerie mais le trio ne ralentit même pas son allure, entrant sous cette immense tente noire comme les ténèbres comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

Lors des visites de spectateurs, les membres du cirque lui donnaient un aspect plus accueillant avec de petites lampes à huile ou électriques. Ils prenaient également soin de nettoyer les lourdes barres des cages ou les vitres qui exposaient leurs monstres, ces humains coupables de crimes, prisonniers enchaînés implorant de l'aide ou ayant perdu tout espoir. Non, ici, point de nains ou de femme à barbe ! Ils installaient également des panneaux ou des affiches, le plus souvent rédigés par Flynn ou Judith qui avaient de belles écritures, indiquant leurs identités et leurs méfaits : « Monsieur John Tuker. A trompé son associé monsieur Fitzgall pour lui voler ses parts de leur boutique d'antiquité. Il a fait fortune pendant que son ex-associé a plongé dans la misère la plus noire, contraint à la mendicité. », « Mademoiselle Eloïse Olsen. A empoisonné à l'arsenic ses deux frères aînés le 23 mars 1756 dans l'espoir de s'accaparer l'héritage familial. », « Monsieur François Ringaud. A commis une série de meurtres de femmes âgées et vulnérables en les battant à mort pour leur voler leurs économies entre 1982 et 1985. ». Toutefois, le plus souvent, c'était Raven, Yuri ou Patty qui jouaient les guides avec tout le boniment dont ils étaient capables, avec une telle joie et un tel sourire aux lèvres qu'ils formaient un contraste inquiétant avec l'état atroce et dément des captifs. Mais les enfants riaient, riaient pendant que l'Auguste, le dompteur ou la lanceuse de couteaux distribuaient des friandises et tandis que les adultes contemplaient avec appréhension et curiosité les "monstres" de la Galerie. Et tous en ressortaient contents, aussi satisfaits et heureux que seule l'ambiance unique de ce mystérieux cirque pouvait offrir à ses visiteurs.

Cependant, lorsque leurs invités étaient absents, la Galerie prenait un tout autre aspect. Plus sombre, plus glauque, plus sinistre, une sorte de dédale où il ne faisait pas bon de s'y égarer… Il n'y avait quasiment pas de lumière, les murs en béton, les pans de tente et les sols suintaient le sang, tantôt encore frais mais le plus souvent noirci qu'on était obligé de nettoyer régulièrement. Des murmures angoissants résonnaient, des ombres fantomatiques semblaient être prêtes à attaquer dans le moindre recoin obscur. Les prisonniers piaillaient fréquemment, un hurlement terrifié retentissait de temps à autre, les cliquetis des chaînes donnaient une curieuse mélodie des plus macabres. Parfois, sur le sol, étaient répandus des ossements humains qu'on ramassait méthodiquement avant de les faire disparaître on ne savait où…

Même la pire des prisons humaines sur Terre n'était rien comparée à la Galerie des Monstres des Huldres… Pouvait-elle être comparée à l'Enfer de la Bible ? Personne ne connaissait la réponse, même les Huldres l'ignoraient, surtout eux d'ailleurs car, à l'exception de l'écuyère éventuellement, ils ne croyaient pas en Dieu.

Tout en ramassant un seau entier d'insectes carnivores, mille-pattes, scarabées et leurs multiples cousins, Judith continua sa conversation avec le dompteur et Maître du cirque comme si elle exerçait une activité des plus banales avant d'ouvrir une cage enfermant une femme aux yeux exorbités et recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Qu'en penses-tu Yuri ? Toi qui voulais renouveler mon numéro, cette suggestion pourrait t'offrir une nouvelle opportunité. »

« Très bien, j'en parlerai à Flynn pour voir comment organiser cela. De ton côté, il faudra que tu en discutes avec Rita pour qu'elle commence à réfléchir sur la confection du tissu. »

Les lèvres de la funambule-trapéziste dessinèrent un sourire taquin et elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la conversation quand la prisonnière, en les voyant, commença à manifester des signes de vie.

« Pitié, laissez-moi sortir ! Cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis ici. » supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée et haletante. « Pitié, je veux sortir, je ne veux pas mourir ! J'ai ma famille qui attend mon retour, je… Non, pas les insectes ! » hurla-t-elle quand Judith versa tout le contenu du seau dans sa cage. « Non, au secours ! Je vous en prie ! Haaaa ! »

Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure inaudible quand Judith, première exécutrice de Brave Vesperia referma la cage d'un claquement sonore, reprenant le fil de sa discussion comme si de rien n'était :

« Hum, je termine d'abord mon travail à la Galerie avant qu'on mette les détails au point ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« D'accord, finis ton travail. J'ai deux ou trois monstres à voir avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux fauves. Allons-y Repede ! »

Contemplant le dompteur en train de s'éloigner, la funambule-trapéziste embrassait du regard la Galerie. Elle aimait être considérée comme l'observatrice privilégiée de Brave Vesperia. Sans aucun doute le plus ancien membre après le Maître du cirque et Repede, une des fondateurs de la troupe originelle, elle avait vu la création du chapiteau et celle de la Galerie, constatant son développement au fur et à mesure que la collection de "monstres" s'agrandissait, les époques et les mœurs de divers et d'innombrables cultures humaines ainsi que le recrutement de tous les autres membres après elle. Judith avait longtemps entretenu seule la Galerie des Monstres avant l'arrivée de Raven et elle pouvait considérer, d'une certaine manière, qu'il s'agissait de son domaine. Un domaine où elle était un témoin privilégié pour contempler la véritable nature du cirque…

-§-

« Rita, sortons ensemble en ville ! Je dois coller les affiches pour la prochaine représentation. » s'exclama l'écuyère en joignant les mains avec un visage empli d'espoir.

La magicienne, l'air embarrassée, se tordait les poignets, visiblement hésitante entre deux envies : accompagner Estelle pour lui faire plaisir ou poursuivre son expérience pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Ah, cette chère Rita ! Irascible et un niveau social catastrophique. Elle était talentueuse dans bien des domaines mais certainement pas dans la diplomatie. Ses têtes de Turcs étaient incontestablement Karol et Raven sur qui elle passait sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'y avait vraiment que l'innocente et bienveillante écuyère pour aisément en faire ce qu'elle voulait, étant incapable de résister à ses yeux verts candides. Chaque fois que Judith les regardait ensemble, le cérémonial demeurait le même : l'écuyère proposait quelque chose puis la magicienne traînait un peu des pieds avant de finalement accepter. Et cette fois encore, Rita ne dérogea pas à la règle.

« Bon d'accord. Mais tu te couvres avant de quitter le cirque. Il fait un peu frisquet ici. » grommela-t-elle.

« Oh, j'avais oublié ! J'ai tricoté des écharpes. Une pour toi et une pour moi. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. »

L'écuyère aux cheveux roses et aux vêtements immaculés. La plus gentille personne du cirque Brave Vesperia, sans aucun doute. Elle représentait la bonté et la compassion, l'innocence et la candeur. Oh, elle donnait certes l'impression d'avoir une modeste influence au sein de la troupe au vu de son rôle et de ses fonctions mais sa présence régulait en quelque sorte les relations entre les autres membres. Sans elle, les calvaires de Raven et Karol avec Rita auraient été plus douloureux et si nombreuses qu'étaient les disputes entre Yuri et Flynn, au moins ils étaient toujours d'accord sur le bien-être d'Estelle. Elle avait toujours été comme la petite sœur qu'on devait protéger.

Oui, songeait Judith qui observait la scène sur le toit d'une roulotte, jambes négligemment croisées, l'existence de l'écuyère était primordiale même si elle s'occupait très peu des activités secrètes du cirque. Sa douce personnalité, sa bonté, son innocence apportaient de la fraîcheur et un peu de lumière à Brave Vesperia. Etant la dernière arrivée, elle s'efforçait toujours de minimiser humblement son rôle mais parfois, parce qu'elle avait fait preuve de clémence, un coupable pouvait se repentir devant une telle gentillesse, à un tel point qu'il en ressentait une immense et indélébile honte, se promettant de ne plus jamais recommencer. Et ce petit rien, cette minuscule goutte de remords dans un océan de crime, pouvait suffire à éviter l'enfermement sous le chapiteau une fois la représentation terminée, lorsque monsieur Loyal scellait définitivement la sortie pour empêcher les "monstres" de fuir…

« Je te trouve super avec cette écharpe Rita ! Elle te va bien ! » dit Estelle d'un ton joyeux.

« Je… euh… oui. C'est très gentil de me l'avoir faite… » marmonna la magicienne. « Je te promets d'en prendre soin. »

« Je voulais aussi t'offrir un bonnet assorti à cette écharpe mais je ne l'ai pas encore terminé. Je vais essayer de le finir au plus vite pour que tu puisses l'avoir. Viens, allons-y maintenant. Une fois que nous aurons fini de coller les affiches, nous pourrons faire autre chose ensemble.»

La funambule-trapéziste vit ainsi l'écuyère entraîner sa compagne vers la ville. Cette dernière ne semblait guère enthousiaste mais Judith remarqua bien que Rita faisait des efforts louables pour ne pas décevoir la bonne humeur d'Estelle. Par contre, elle ne pouvait plus aborder avec la magicienne l'élaboration du tissu pour le nouveau numéro qu'elle prévoyait. Quoique Karol était plutôt doué pour le travail manuel… Peut-être que cela méritait une petite visite avant qu'elle retourne voir Yuri…

-§-

« Alors qui commence ? » claironna Patty tout en examinant discrètement le contenu de son gobelet renversé.

« Je me lance » déclara le clown blanc. « Je parie sur trois trois. »

Assis autour d'une table ronde sur de petits tabourets, Raven, Patty et Karol étaient visiblement en train de se détendre en jouant au Dudo [1]. Allongée au-dessus de la roulotte de l'Auguste, La funambule-trapéziste contemplait la partie sans laisser deviner sa présence.

« Trois quatre. » lança Raven.

« Quatre cinq. » enchérit la lanceuse de couteau.

Il fallait deviner la probabilité d'apparitions d'une des faces du dé pour l'emporter, se remémora Judith, tout en allant dans la surenchère et en s'aidant du contenu de son gobelet pour faire une estimation. Par exemple, Patty venait de parier qu'il y avait au moins quatre dés affichant la face cinq sur la table. Karol devait soit dire qu'elle mentait, soit surenchérir – il n'avait pas le droit de descendre de toute façon.

« Cinq cinq. » répliqua le clown blanc.

Raven marqua un temps d'arrêt, sentant qu'il s'approchait de la zone dangereuse où il était évident que les probabilités devenaient erronées.

« Six cinq. » annonça-t-il finalement.

« Menteur ! » s'écria aussitôt Patty avec une expression réjouie.

Tous les joueurs soulevèrent leurs gobelets et ils purent constater que l'enchère de l'Auguste était fausse car il n'y avait que cinq cinq sur leur table de jeu. Il avait donc perdu. Du coup, Patty et Karol poussèrent des exclamations de joie. Judith en comprit la cause quand le clown blanc prit la parole :

« Génial, c'est donc Raven qui va exécuter le gage. Tu as une idée Patty ? »

« Oh que oui ! Attends, je vais te la dire nanoja. »

Celle qui avait l'apparence d'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds se pencha vers le garçon aux cheveux châtain et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Cela dut plaire à Karol car il affichait un large sourire goguenard quand il dévisagea son camarade clown.

« Eh bien, effectivement… » commenta-t-il.

« Raven, ton gage sera… de dérober quelques-unes des précieuses sucreries de notre cher dompteur, celles qu'il conserve dans son stock personnel nanoja. » décréta la lanceuse de couteaux.

« Quoi ?! » protesta l'Auguste. « Tu es folle Patty-chan ! Si jamais Yuri découvre cela, il aura ma tête ! »

« Ce ne serait pas un gage sinon. » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Tu as jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Bon courage vieil homme. »

Apercevant Raven avec une mine abattue tandis que Patty et Karol profitaient de leur triomphe, Judith décida de ne pas interrompre leurs réjouissances. L'Auguste risquait de lui demander d'intercéder en sa faveur – ce qui aurait été inutile – mais si jamais Yuri découvrait le pot aux roses, elle ne pourrait plus feindre d'avoir ignoré les intentions de Raven de voler les sucreries favorites du brun. Ce qui pouvait la mettre dans une position compromettante si jamais le Maître du cirque décidait de sévir pour ce crime.

Mieux valait attendre avant de demander quoi que ce soit à Karol et plutôt aller voir Yuri pour mettre au point les détails de son nouveau numéro…

-§-

« Yuri ! Je t'ordonne de me libérer immédiatement avant que je démolisse la porte de ta roulotte ! » résonna la voix furieuse de Flynn.

« Pas question ! Ou alors, tu m'expliques d'abord en quoi cette ridicule feuille de paperasse administrative trouvée sur mon chevet est plus attrayante que moi, dévêtu dans mon lit et prêt à te faire passer d'agréables moments en ma compagnie ! A moins justement que ma compagnie ne te soit plus agréable ! » grogna Yuri d'un ton boudeur.

Dissimulée derrière une bannière qui voletait dans les airs, la funambule-trapéziste assistait donc à l'habituelle dispute entre le Maître du cirque et son second. Elle ne pouvait observer ce dernier qui était à l'intérieur de la roulotte. En revanche, elle pouvait apercevoir le brun, dos collé à la porte de son habitation, genoux plaqués contre sa poitrine, avec une chemise grise complètement déboutonnée et des pieds nus sans ses bottes en cuir habituelles. Judith devina qu'après avoir tenté d'attirer son amant dans son lit, il s'était rhabillé à la hâte avant d'enfermer son favori à l'intérieur. Oui, cela n'en avait pas l'air ainsi mais Flynn était le favori du Maître. Tout le monde le savait au sein de Brave Vesperia. D'ailleurs en dépit de leurs innombrables disputes, ces deux-là restaient toujours ensemble. Les espionner constituait toujours une distraction de choix pour la funambule-trapéziste même si elle savait qu'elle devait demeurer discrète : monsieur Loyal n'était pas un exhibitionniste contrairement au dompteur.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais occupé ! » répliqua Flynn d'une voix exaspérée. « Et cette situation ne serait pas arrivée si tu n'avais pas emporté ce papier important à mon insu ! »

« Alors ce bout de feuille est plus important que moi ? » fulmina le brun.

« N'affirme pas ce que je n'ai pas dit Yuri ! »

« Cinq jours Flynn. Cela fait cinq jours entiers que tu es enfermé dans ton maudit bureau à remplir ces formalités administratives sans qu'on ait fait quelque chose ensemble. Je me sens délaissé, délaissé Flynn ! Alors quand je veux préparer une journée pour que mon favori puisse enfin se détendre après cette période de durs labeurs, celui-ci m'envoie rouler sur les roses au profit d'un stupide bout de papier. Humph ! A croire que tu préfères ta précieuse paperasse à moi ! » conclut le dompteur d'un ton vexé.

Il y eu un temps d'arrêt avant que la voix de Flynn s'élève à nouveau mais cette fois, elle s'était radoucie.

« Oh Yuri, je suis désolé. J'ignorais que tu le ressentais de cette façon. »

Apparemment, la colère de monsieur Loyal s'était calmée.

« Il était temps que tu t'en aperçoives… » grommela son amant quelque peu rancunier.

« Voyons Yuri, tu sais pourtant à quel point tu m'es plus précieux que tout. C'est vrai, tu as raison : peut-être ai-je trop accordé d'attention à mon travail au point que je t'ai délaissé. Je… Tu sais que j'ai tendance à oublier le temps qui passe quand je travaille. » fit le blond d'une voix contrite.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du brun. Il semblait conscient qu'il ne tarderait pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. De toute manière, Flynn était incapable de résister à Yuri et jamais leurs colères respectives ne duraient très longtemps contre l'autre.

« Pour être juste, j'admettrai que je suis en partie responsable des difficultés de ton travail. Si je ne t'avais pas piqué le papier dont tu avais tant besoin, tu aurais fini depuis longtemps. »

« Ne dis pas ça. » se morigéna le captif. « Je… J'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi, à tes sentiments. Comment me faire pardonner de mon attitude ? N'est-il pas trop tard pour qu'on passe un petit moment ensemble ? »

Cette fois, le triomphe se lisait sur le visage du dompteur. Sa main se rapprochait de la serrure de la porte de la roulotte.

« Laisse-moi entrer et oublie un peu le boulot. Tu as tout le temps pour ça. » répondit Yuri. « A la place, je te cuisinerai rien que pour toi un bon steak aux oignons dont tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Ensuite, j'ai certaines activités en tête et je suis certain que tu en apprécieras la saveur. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus sensuelle.

« Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu proposes. » répliqua Flynn d'un air taquin.

Un déclic retentit et le Maître du cirque rejoignit son favori à l'intérieur de la roulotte puis referma soigneusement la porte. Il y eut un long silence, comme si les deux amants s'embrassaient avec passion avant que le sol racla sous leurs pieds quand ils bougèrent. Judith aurait bien voulu en savoir plus mais hélas, même ses talents d'observatrice étaient impuissants contre un volet rabattu et surtout le pouvoir du chef de Brave Vesperia. Les deux amants étaient hors de portée de sa vision. Quel dommage ! Elle aurait tant voulu en savoir plus surtout quand le moment devenait intéressait !

Tant pis donc pour la mise au point de son numéro de tissu aérien. Rita était avec Estelle, Karol occupé à comploter avec Patty et Yuri profitait de la compagnie de Flynn. Bah, elle avait le temps ! C'était une chose que l'on avait aisément quand on jouissait d'une très longue vie… Elle aurait bien d'autres occasions pour aborder le sujet. Et puis elle avait pu se distraire en étant témoin de quelques moments qui avaient su susciter son intérêt…

Hum… Peut-être allait-elle rejoindre Repede… Malgré son caractère hautain et stoïque, il aimait parfois évoquer Yuri et Flynn en les termes les plus élogieux, enfin à sa manière, bien sûr… Avec un peu de chance, elle en tirerait de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité…

* * *

[1] Jeu de dés auquel joue Will Turner dans Pirates des Caraïbes : le Secret du coffre maudit.

NDLA : Le prochain épisode est consacré à l'arrivée de Flynn dans le cirque de Brave Vesperia...


	3. L'arrivée de Flynn : la rencontre

Voilà enfin le récit relatant les origines de Flynn et sa rencontre avec Yuri ! N'oubliez cependant pas qu'il est arrivé à Brave Vesperia avant Estelle donc cette dernière sera absente de ce récit.

Rating : M à cause de la fin du récit

* * *

**L'arrivée de Flynn : la rencontre**

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, notre représentation est désormais terminée. La troupe de Brave Vesperia espère cependant que vous avez passé un agréable moment en notre compagnie et souhaite vous revoir au plus vite pour de nouveaux numéros. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, ainsi s'achève notre soirée. Nous vous prions de regagner la sortie dans le calme et la bonne humeur et… »

Dix-neuvième siècle, époque Victorienne. Installé dans une des tribunes réservées à la haute société anglaise, un jeune homme aux courts cheveux blond d'or qui devait avoir dans la vingtaine, applaudissait poliment pendant que les artistes défilaient une dernière fois sur la piste. Une magicienne, une lanceuse de couteaux, un dompteur… Cela avait été un prodigieux et remarquable spectacle, un de ceux qui restait mémorable. Cependant, était-ce à cause de ses dons d'observation mêlés d'un excellent sens de perspicacité ou de ses yeux si longuement désabusés des illusions du monde mais toujours était-il qu'il éprouvait une étrange impression sur ce cirque, presque comme un malaise ou un arrière-goût désagréable…

Son regard céruléen croisa alors fugacement deux prunelles grises avant qu'elles se détournent vers d'autres spectateurs…

« Mon cher Flynn, ne serait-il pas temps d'y aller au lieu de nous attarder dans cet endroit ? » demanda une voix féminine aux tonalités riches et bien timbrées.

Ruth Kettering, fille unique du puissant comte Kettering. Elle était sa fiancée et tout le monde reconnaissait qu'elle était une jeune femme d'une extraordinaire beauté. De longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien encadrant des yeux bleu cobalt et un visage aux traits nobles et d'une rare finesse. Des lèvres bien dessinées, rouges et pulpeuses, une voix envoûtante et mélodieuse, des manières parfaites pour une femme de sa condition, sans compter sa riche dot… Elle avait été le plus beau parti à marier. Et désormais, elle lui avait accordé sa main et tous les garçons de la haute aristocratie enviaient Flynn et sa famille d'avoir contracté de si heureuses fiançailles. Flynn savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir chanceux, béni par la fortune d'avoir une belle et riche femme que tout homme aurait désiré. De plus, Ruth ne semblait pas d'un caractère difficile à vivre, toujours aimable et polie avec lui. Il aurait dû se sentir comblé…

Le problème, c'était qu'il avait beau faire tous les efforts inimaginables, s'efforcer d'en appeler à toute sa volonté et se dire qu'avec le temps, il apprendrait à l'aimer, il n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment amoureux pour Ruth Kettering bien qu'il la traitât avec tous les égards. Et il se morigénait intérieurement contre lui, se traitant d'infâme et d'ingrat, car Ruth était irréprochable et n'avait, aux yeux des autres et des siens, aucun défaut qu'on aurait pu lui reprocher. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à l'aimer…

Peut-être était-ce parce que ce futur mariage était une union arrangée entre les familles Kettering et Scifo… Il avait toujours détesté l'attitude de la famille Scifo envers lui et leur manière de régenter sa vie… Pour être exact, il détestait d'une manière générale le comportement de la haute aristocratie, raison pour laquelle il n'aimait guère être contraint d'évoluer dans les hautes sphères. Même si en ce moment, celle-ci le félicitait de bruyantes louanges pour le brillant mariage qu'il préparait avec Ruth bien qu'il percevait quelques notes dissonantes à son égard, au sujet des origines du "bâtard"…

« Vous avez raison Ruth, la nuit est bien avancée et il est inutile de nous attarder ici. » sourit Flynn en lui tendant galamment la main pour aider sa fiancée à se relever. « Allons dehors retrouver George et je vous raccompagnerai chez vos parents. »

George était son majordome. De cinq ans son aîné, il était l'une des rares personnes en qui Flynn avait confiance. Il le connaissait depuis l'enfance, depuis qu'il servait ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie. L'un des rares domestiques à lui être fidèle, presque un confident. Flynn avait plus tendance à le considérer en ami plutôt qu'en serviteur. Pour cette soirée, il servait de cocher et de conducteur pour sa calèche.

Le jeune aristocrate aida sa compagne à revêtir son manteau car les nuits restaient fraîches en dépit de l'arrivée du printemps. Tous deux se dirigeaient sans encombre vers la sortie malgré l'immense foule, l'homme tenant le bras de la femme.

« Flynn, je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagnée pour cette représentation. Je craignais qu'avec votre travail d'avocat, vous ne trouveriez pas le temps. » dit sa fiancée en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« J'espère que le spectacle vous a plu Ruth. » répondit son compagnon. « Je ne m'y connais guère en ce domaine mais je dois vous avouer que je l'ai trouvé… fascinant… Leurs numéros sortent vraiment de l'ordinaire. »

« Vous savez toujours trouver le bon mot, mon ami. » sourit aimablement Ruth. « Fascinant est le juste mot. J'ai vu des choses vraiment… magiques ! Et cette pluie colorée de sucreries ! Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'en avaler quelques-unes. Leur goût est exquis. En avez-vous goûté, mon ami ? »

« Habituellement, je n'aime guère ce qui est sucré mais vu leurs formes et leurs couleurs originales, j'en ai croqué une. A ma grande surprise, j'ai apprécié le goût. »

« C'est signe que ce cirque est exceptionnel. Je me demande combien de temps il restera ici. »

Flynn s'approchait de la sortie lorsque soudain, un visage singulier parmi les spectateurs attira ses yeux saphir. Il était encore assis dans les gradins, plutôt isolé dans l'ombre comme s'il cherchait à se dissimuler. Cette figure usée avant l'âge qui paraissait être taillée au couteau, large front, pommettes saillantes, menton en pointe avec les mâchoires en avant, ces yeux de fouine rusés, cette large balafre sur la joue droite… Aucun doute, il s'agissait de Joe Hitch, recherché pour une série de vols et meurtres depuis plusieurs mois dans la région. Flynn avait plusieurs fois contemplé des reproductions réussies de son portrait, produites à partir des témoignages des rares victimes qui avaient réussi à survivre à sa rencontre alors il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme qu'il observait. Ce dernier avait longtemps été introuvable malgré les efforts de Scotland Yard. Et voilà maintenant que le jeune avocat le retrouvait brusquement dans un lieu des plus incongrues pour un fugitif !

Une flamme sembla s'allumer dans les yeux saphir de Flynn, ordinairement si désabusés des illusions de la vie, faible et ténue mais qui paraissait avoir ranimé une étincelle longtemps perdue. Ruth et lui venaient de quitter le chapiteau quand il prit sa décision.

« Ruth, je voudrais que vous rentrez seule avec George. Je ne vous raccompagnerai pas. » déclara-t-il.

« Flynn ! Que vont penser mes parents ? » protesta sa fiancée inquiète. « Pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi au moins ! »

Le cirque de Brave Vesperia s'était installé dans une vaste prairie dont une large partie était bordée par un bois qui l'isolait des villes et villages environnants. Il existait deux moyens pour accéder au cirque. Soit on pouvait y aller par la grande route à condition de disposer de chevaux ou d'une calèche, soit on traversait le bois d'Oakhill pendant environ quinze à vingt minutes pour gagner le petit village de Little Huntington. Flynn repéra rapidement sa calèche et son majordome George sur la grande route. C'était un homme aux courts cheveux châtain coupés au niveau de l'oreille et aux yeux marron. Celui-ci, qui avait guetté l'arrivée de son maître, fouetta ses chevaux pour les amener près de ses passagers tout en évitant habilement les autres calèches qui en faisaient de même pour raccompagner leurs nobles respectifs.

« Ruth, je pense… non, je suis certain d'avoir reconnu un criminel parmi les spectateurs du cirque. » dit l'avocat d'une voix dissimulant avec succès son manque d'assurance. « Vous souvenez-vous de l'affaire Joe Hitch ? »

« Ce criminel qui a ravagé la région avec une série de vols et d'horribles meurtres ? »

« Précisément. Je suis certain de l'avoir vu. Il n'est pas encore sorti de sous le chapiteau mais je dois m'assurer que… »

« Oh Flynn, pourquoi ne pas plutôt prévenir la police ? » interrogea Ruth d'une mine angoissée. « C'est totalement imprudent d'agir de cette façon ! Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose ? S'il s'agit bien de Joe Hitch, cet homme n'est plus à un meurtre près. Il pourrait vous arriver malheur… »

C'était un conseil plein bon sens, ce que la prudence lui aurait recommandé, Flynn devait l'admettre. Le jeune aristocrate hésita un instant avant de finalement prendre son parti et d'embrasser la main de la jeune femme.

« Non. Je l'ai vu brièvement, je suis presque certain qu'il s'agissait de lui mais… je dois être sûr de mon fait. Je ne veux pas déranger la police pour rien. Rentrez chez vous Ruth, je me sentirai moins inquiet si vous êtes dans un lieu où vous serez en sécurité. Je vous rendrai visite dès demain matin pour vous rassurer. George, raccompagnez Lady Kettering chez ses parents. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son domestique. « Puis revenez tout de suite ici me chercher. »

Si le majordome fut surpris par de tels ordres, il n'en laissa rien paraître sur son visage.

« Bien monsieur. » dit-il.

Après s'être assuré que la calèche emportait sa fiancée chez ses parents dans un nuage de poussière, Flynn Scifo regagna discrètement la direction du chapiteau de Brave Vesperia. Personne ne remarqua sa manœuvre, trop occupés qu'ils étaient chacun à embarquer sur leurs moyens de locomotion et de regagner leur domaine.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le chapiteau, l'entrée était déserte, vide de la foule présente quelques instants plus tôt, et les pans de la tente géante avaient été tirés. Tous les spectateurs avaient déjà quitté le cirque ? Joe Hitch s'était enfui ? D'un air résolu tout en remettant sa veste, son chapeau et ses gants blancs, Flynn entreprit de faire le tour du chapiteau pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une autre issue. Accessoirement, il espérait rencontrer un membre de la troupe pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas aperçu le criminel.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du périmètre du chapiteau que soudain, il entendit plusieurs cris d'effroi s'élever, cris qui semblaient provenir du chapiteau !

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le blond resta sans réaction. Puis, il se mit à courir prestement, faisant tomber son chapeau, évitant les caisses, les cordes tendues, les divers obstacles, à la recherche d'un moyen pour pénétrer dans le chapiteau. Il songeait aux coulisses, l'entrée des artistes pendant que de nouveaux hurlements résonnaient lugubrement dans cette sinistre nuit.

Enfin, il atteignit l'entrée des coulisses. Sa première impulsion fut de se précipiter à l'intérieur mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

De là où il était, caché par des caisses en bois et des tonneaux, il apercevait progressivement les artistes du cirque sortir et traîner des gens vers l'intérieur d'une immense tente noire. Il contemplait avec stupéfaction et incrédulité la funambule-trapéziste armée d'une lance, monsieur Loyal d'un arc ou le jeune jongleur d'une lourde masse, poussant, tirant leurs prisonniers ligotés ou non, homme ou femme, pleurant ou criant avec des traits tordus par la douleur et la souffrance. Certains étaient blessés, du sang coulait sur leur bras, leur jambe ou leur poitrine, d'autres émettaient de vigoureuses protestations et tentaient de se débattre mais leurs opposants paraissaient doués d'une force herculéenne, même la magicienne, la lanceuse de couteaux et le jongleur qui étaient pourtant des enfants. Et en tendant l'oreille, Flynn avait l'impression que les hurlements redoublaient d'intensité quand les captifs pénétraient à l'intérieur de la tente noire…

Le blond se demandait qui étaient ces individus prisonniers –probablement des spectateurs ayant assisté à la même représentation que lui, devina-t-il – quand la mascotte du cirque, un chien au pelage blanc et bleu tirait sur une lourde corde entraînant un corps vociférant mille injures. La cicatrice caractéristique de l'homme permit à Flynn de facilement l'identifier comme étant Joe Hitch, le criminel recherché par la police. Un meurtrier tellement dangereux qu'il aurait fallu une dizaine d'hommes pour le maîtriser et pourtant saucissonné, rendu impuissant par des saltimbanques d'un cirque des plus étranges… Mais que se passait-il ici ?

Et soudain, le jeune aristocrate anglais s'aperçut qu'il avait commis une grave erreur. Il avait distingué la funambule-trapéziste, la magicienne, la lanceuse de couteaux, monsieur Loyal, le jongleur et même le chien savant mener leurs prisonniers vers cette espèce de grande tente noire mais il manquait un membre ! Il n'avait vu nulle part le dompteur…

Il eut toutefois la réponse à sa muette interrogation lorsqu'il entendit une voix emplie de sarcasmes résonner derrière son dos :

« Tiens donc… un visiteur qui s'attarde au cirque ! Comme c'est charmant… A moins qu'il s'agisse d'un intrus qui espionne nos petits secrets de fabrication ! »

Flynn s'efforça de conserver son sang-froid mais il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter sur place quand le nouveau venu se manifesta. Il se retourna néanmoins pour faire face à ce mystérieux inconnu.

Heureusement que la lumière argentée de la lune et l'éclairage du chapiteau permettait au jeune aristocrate anglais de discerner celui qui l'avait surpris car ses yeux avaient du mal à le voir dans la nuit. De longs cheveux d'un noir ténébreux que perçaient deux orbes gris qui semblaient luire dans l'obscurité, laissant entrevoir un visage aux traits attrayants et fins où se dessinaient une expression narquoise et des lèvres moqueuses, tête penchée en avant. Le dompteur portait toujours son beau costume sombre qui dévoilait une partie de son torse, son pantalon moulant, ses bottes en cuir et son fouet mais le blond fut surpris de scruter un sabre à sa main gauche dont la lame était couverte de sang…

« Eh bien, voyez-vous ça… De tous les visiteurs qui auraient pu nous faire grâce de leur présence, il a fallu qu'on tombe sur toi… » commenta l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs d'un ton amusé.

Il avait lâché son fouet et planté son arme dans le sol, s'avançant avec grâce vers Flynn sans aucune hésitation, comme s'il n'éprouvait pas la moindre peur, avec cet éternel sourire sarcastique qui dansait sur ses lèvres. Le blond, quant à lui, l'examinait avec méfiance et hostilité sans cesser de jeter un coup d'œil à cette lame couverte de sang.

« Tu ne manques pas d'audace pour t'être attardé en ces lieux à une heure où règnent les ténèbres et l'obscurité, Flynn Scifo ! »

Les yeux céruléens du jeune avocat s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement tandis que son visage se contracta sous l'agacement et la colère.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et que se passe-t-il ici ? » questionna-t-il avec force.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de ne rien comprendre. Ces cris, ces prisonniers blessés, le criminel Joe Hitch ligoté, cette tente noire où s'échappaient des hurlements sinistres et lugubres… Flynn pressentait quelque chose de sombre et d'atroce mais n'osa pas le formuler à haute voix.

« Pourquoi répondrai-je à tes questions ? Rien ne m'y oblige mais peut-être que je répondrai à quelques-unes de tes interrogations… si l'envie m'y prend. » se moqua le dompteur.

Il pouffa de rire mais fut brutalement interrompu quand Flynn s'empara habilement de son propre sabre et plaqua la lame contre son cou afin de le menacer. Le blond remarqua néanmoins que le brun n'éprouvait pas la moindre crainte, ni même de la nervosité. Pire, le brun se contentait de sourire narquoisement pendant que lui, visiteur égaré dans le monde du cirque, s'efforçait de reprendre contenance.

« On dirait que tu sais jouer avec ça. » constata le dompteur en désignant du menton le sabre. « Et je dirais même que tu excelles à ce jeu au vu de tes mouvements. Mais tu sais, pour moi, tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un chat crachant d'impuissance sa rage. »

La comparaison ne fut absolument pas du goût de Flynn. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement mais son interlocuteur continua de parler.

« Cela n'enlève toutefois en rien ton indéniable talent de bretteur et tes autres excellentes prédispositions. Oh, et pour répondre à ta question sur ce qui se passe ici, je crois que tu te doutes déjà de la réponse, Flynn Scifo. » ajouta-t-il en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner.

Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre le sens des paroles du membre de Brave Vesperia. Puis fouillant dans ses souvenirs, il se mit soudain à blêmir. La représentation, les numéros du cirque, les tours des différents artistes… Cette sensation de malaise qu'il avait ressentie, bien qu'il fut étonné de constater qu'il avait du mal à se remémorer la cause ou les origines, lui revenait à l'esprit, au prix d'un effort surhumain, dantesque… Le jeune avocat fut brutalement assailli par de brefs fragments de la représentation : le couteau de la lanceuse de couteau dégoulinant de sang, l'immolation d'une personne par la magicienne, les fauves du dompteur dévorant deux victimes en ne laissant que…

« Des exécutions… » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Sous l'apparence d'une représentation de cirque, vous avez… »

« Ce n'était que des criminels, mon cher Flynn et leurs disparitions rendront ce monde meilleur. Même les lois de ton pays les auraient condamnés à mort. Surtout ce Joe Hitch qui est spectaculaire dans son genre et qui mériterait un châtiment plus approprié qu'une simple exécution. Je dois reconnaître néanmoins que je suis impressionné que tu aies réussi à te remémorer ce genre de détails désagréables même si cet effort semble t'avoir beaucoup coûté. »

En effet, de la sueur perlait aux tempes du jeune noble anglais et il haletait comme s'il souffrait d'un profond épuisement. Il éprouvait d'ailleurs des difficultés à maintenir son arme en main. Cependant, il s'efforça de conserver son sang-froid devant son interlocuteur.

« Ce n'est pas en exécutant froidement les criminels que vous contribuerez à rendre ce monde meilleur ! » protesta-t-il avec véhémence. « La place de Joe Hitch était dans les geôles de Scotland Yard, pas sous une espèce de tente noire où on commet je-ne-sais quelle nouvelle atrocité ! »

« Crois-tu vraiment à tes propres paroles, toi dont les yeux semblent si jeunes et pourtant désabusés de la vie, Flynn Scifo ? »

Le blond marqua un silence dans leur conversation et son interlocuteur en profita pour enchaîner :

« Flynn Scifo. Fils unique de Lord Finath Scifo, chef du clan Scifo et de sa seconde épouse Lady Neirein Crownwell, elle-même fille unique de Lord Crownwell et de sa femme japonaise Yuki Toko, connue pour être une remarquable danseuse. Deux mariages désapprouvés par la bonne société anglaise qui n'aime ni les étrangères, ni les femmes qui mêlent du sang étranger. Le divorce de Lord Scifo prononcé à peine un an après son mariage avec Lady Abigail Winchester a provoqué un énorme scandale, amplifié par son rapide remariage avec Lady Crownwell. »

Le dompteur s'interrompit brièvement pour observer la réaction de Flynn puis reprit le fil de son histoire.

« Tu as eu une enfance heureuse jusqu'au jour où une calèche a renversé ton père, provoquant sa mort. Les autres membres de la famille Scifo ainsi que la haute aristocratie anglaise ont ensuite mis une pression énorme sur ta mère, au point que celle-ci en est devenue névrosée et hystérique. Ne pouvant supporter une société qui était incapable d'accepter son existence, Neirein Scifo a mis fin à ses jours en se jetant de sa fenêtre. A la mort de tes parents, on aurait pu penser que le titre de Lord et celui de chef de famille te serait revenu mais tel n'a pas été le cas. »

Si Flynn n'avait pas été si épuisé, sans doute serait-il intervenu plus tôt. Mais pour une raison incompréhensible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter ce mystérieux inconnu aux longs cheveux noirs débiter le récit de sa propre histoire. Certes, il détestait cela, le toisant d'un œil noir, ne pouvant supporter qu'il déballe aussi facilement ses problèmes, ses secrets, son passé, se demandant comment il avait fait pour tout découvrir mais il était incapable de l'arrêter.

« Malheureusement, bien que Finath Scifo avait souhaité que le fils de la femme qu'il aime hérite du titre et de sa fortune pour le mettre à l'abri du besoin, c'est finalement le fils qu'il a eu avec sa première femme qui a hérité de tout : ton demi-frère, Elliot Scifo, l'actuel chef de famille des Scifo, d'un an ton aîné, si je ne me trompe pas. Et après la disparition de feue Lady Neirein, je pense que toute la famille Scifo, plus particulièrement ta belle-mère Lady Abigail, aurait été ravie de se débarrasser de toi si tu n'avais pas été l'unique héritier de la fortune des Crownwell. C'est sans doute ce qui t'a à la fois sauvé et perdu. »

Le dompteur marqua une nouvelle pause pour observer le ciel nocturne puis poursuivit son récit.

« Tu as donc grandi sous l'indifférence des Scifo et avec le mépris à peine dissimulé de Lady Winchester et de ton demi-frère. Puis voilà que les Kettering et les Scifo veulent une alliance. Marier la fille unique du comte avec le chef actuel des Scifo aurait été l'accord normalement conclu en ce genre de circonstances. Mais Ruth Kettering semblait bien plus intéressée par la perspective d'être ta femme que celle d'Elliot Scifo. J'imagine bien ton demi-frère grincer des dents mais les enjeux étaient trop importants et il a dû consentir au fait que ce serait son cher petit frère et non lui qui épouserait Ruth Kettering. A sa grande déception… »

« Assez ! » asséna soudain Flynn.

Il avait serré sa main sur le garde du sabre, prêt à attaquer mais le dompteur réagit le premier. D'un mouvement tellement rapide que ses yeux eurent peine à le suivre, l'artiste du cirque bloqua la lame entre son index et son majeur avant de sourire et de donner une pichenette sur le front du blond. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ce dernier perdit sa concentration mais ce fut suffisant pour que le brun pousse son adversaire pour ensuite le désarmer et le plaquer contre le chapiteau. Flynn voulut se débattre mais une main posée contre sa poitrine et ses orbes gris le fixant comme s'ils essayaient de lire en lui, l'incitèrent à garder son calme et à obtempérer… pour le moment.

« Bien bien bien, qu'est-ce que Brave Vesperia va bien pouvoir faire de toi à présent Flynn Scifo ? » dit le dompteur en soupirant d'un air faussement agacé. « Tu es devenu un problème à nos yeux, le comprends-tu ? Tu en sais désormais un peu trop pour qu'on te laisse filer facilement. »

« Qui que vous êtes, lâchez-moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir contre mon gré ! »

« Bien au contraire, nous le pourrions. » fit son interlocuteur en se penchant un peu plus en avant. « Mais… tu es beaucoup trop intéressant pour être enfermé dans une cage contre ta volonté. »

Puis il se saisit du menton du blond pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ces yeux si mornes qui avaient perdu goût à la vie il y a encore une heure… les voilà qu'ils semblent s'être illuminés un peu. Je me demande ce qui va en résulter… » s'interrogea le dompteur avec une mine songeuse.

« Lâchez-moi ! » répéta l'aristocrate. « De toute façon, la police sera prévenue de vos faits et gestes ! »

Cette fois, l'homme aux longs cheveux de jais éclata de rire.

« La police ! » articula-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Tu crois vraiment que cela nous arrêtera ? Qu'on te croira ? Le temps que tu réussisses à convaincre ne serait-ce qu'un membre des forces de l'ordre d'écouter ton récit, Brave Vesperia aura réuni une cinquantaine de témoins qui seront prêts à jurer que le cirque n'est qu'un simple lieu d'amusement. »

Il marqua une courte pause avant d'annoncer :

« N'essaie pas de raconter ce qui se passe au sein du cirque, mon cher Flynn. Personne ne te croira. »

Le blond le crut. Cet inconnu semblait tellement sûr de lui qu'il ne douta pas de la véracité de ses dires. Pendant de longues minutes, il se contenta de dévisager le dompteur avant que celui-ci approche ses lèvres de son oreille pour murmurer :

« Yuri Lowell. »

« Quoi ? » répliqua l'avocat avec surprise.

« C'est le nom qu'on me donne. Je ne crois pas m'être présenté jusqu'à maintenant. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Flynn Scifo. »

Le dénommé Yuri avait encore ce sourire ironique sur son visage, ce qui exaspéra son visiteur.

Soudain, le bruit d'une calèche se fit entendre dans le lointain. A cet instant, le dompteur libéra Flynn qui le toisait d'un regard furibond. Il ne savait pas qui était vraiment cet homme à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux gris mais il était sûr d'une chose : il le détestait cordialement ! Il ne pouvait absolument pas le supporter ! Comment osait-il... se montrer aussi familier avec lui et…

« On dirait que ton carrosse est avancé. » commenta Yuri. « Tu peux partir. Fais vite avant que quelqu'un d'autre te voit. Ou pire le Maître du cirque… Tu pourrais ne plus jamais quitter notre domaine… »

Flynn lui jeta un dernier regard empli de nombreuses interrogations. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles du dompteur mais il sentait une menace… Il ne se le fit donc pas répéter une deuxième fois : il tourna le dos au brun et courut, cherchant à fuir le cirque et à rejoindre George…

-§-

Yuri Lowell regardait le jeune Scifo quitter son domaine. Ce fut une intéressante rencontre, il devait le reconnaître. Il ne s'était jamais douté que le second fils de feu Lord Finath Scifo pouvait être aussi digne d'intérêt à sa manière… D'habitude, il ne portait guère d'attention à ce genre de personne mais pour une fois, il était en train de faire une exception…

Quelqu'un arriva derrière son dos. Le dompteur devina sans peine le pas de Raven qui émit une sorte de sifflement amusé.

« C'était qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le jeune Scifo. Pas l'aîné mais le demi-frère. Le cadet. Une rencontre intéressante. Je peine à croire que ces deux-là partagent le même sang dans leurs veines. » répondit Yuri.

« Et tu le laisses partir ? » s'étonna son compagnon. « Il en sait trop. Il pourrait menacer notre secret et notre existence. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas vieil homme. » répondit Yuri avec un sourire. « J'ai l'intuition que ce cher Flynn Scifo reviendra plus tôt qu'il ne le pense dans notre domaine… »

* * *

NDLA : Kaleiya m'a affirmé que j'étais sadique de couper à un tel endroit...


	4. L'arrivée de Flynn : le pari

Note : Les aventures de Flynn continuent…

Note de dernière minute : Publication plus tôt que prévu car j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et si ça peut aider d'autres à en changer…

* * *

**L'arrivée de Flynn : le pari**

Après les événements mouvementés qu'il avait vécu la veille, Flynn Scifo, second fils de Lord Finath Scifo, n'aurait pas été contre pour rester plus longtemps dans son confortable lit à baldaquins. Mais une journée chargée pour lui se profilait à l'horizon : rassurer Ruth, rendre visite à ses parents le comte et la comtesse Kettering, vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles affaires à traiter pour son travail d'avocat et enfin réunion familiale dont il se serait bien passé mais obligatoire vu qu'on débattrait de certains sujets dont très certainement son futur mariage.

Trois petits coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre avant que celle-ci s'ouvre pour faire entrer George, le majordome. Comme d'habitude, le domestique lui souhaita le bonjour avant de s'incliner et de se diriger vers la grande fenêtre afin de repousser les rideaux et l'entrouvrit pour laisser pénétrer l'air frais. Puis il aida son jeune maître à s'habiller.

Le domaine d'Ebony Alder, propriété de Neirein Scifo par son père Lord Crownwell disposait d'un magnifique manoir et d'un grand parc. Il était également bien situé, à vingt minutes de Londres en calèche mais assez éloigné de l'agitation de la capitale pour pouvoir profiter d'un lieu où régnaient la sérénité et la tranquillité. La demeure était peut-être d'une taille plus modeste que les autres habitations du même genre et sa décoration plus épurée au lieu d'exhiber une surenchère d'effets luxueux mais elle convenait parfaitement à Flynn qui en avait fait sa résidence principale dès qu'il fut en âge de quitter le reste de la famille Scifo. Autre élément qui distinguait Ebony Alder des autres domaines était le nombre réduit de domestiques employés. Au lieu d'en avoir une ribambelle, chose qu'il ne supportait plus depuis son enfance difficile au manoir Scifo à cause de ces multiples regards qui l'épiaient sans arrêt, Flynn n'avait que George qui lui servait à la fois de majordome, jardinier et chauffeur, Anna, la bonne et Suzu, le cuisinier. Parce que ses domestiques avaient autrefois travaillé pour ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient vivants – à l'exception d'Anna qui était la fille de l'ancienne femme de chambre de sa mère –, le jeune aristocrate avait plus tendance à les considérer comme ses amis que comme ses subordonnés, comportement qui scandalisait le clan Scifo mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait justement choisi de s'éloigner des membres de sa famille pour ne plus subir leurs jugements sur son mode de vie.

« Monsieur, je dois vous annoncer une nouvelle et je m'excuse de vous en aviser si tard. » dit George en aidant Flynn à arranger le col de sa chemise.

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? » demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un serviteur de votre frère est venu et a laissé un message à votre intention hier soir pendant votre sortie avec Lady Kettering mais vous êtes rentré si bouleversé et fatigué que j'ai préféré que vous vous reposiez en priorité. Vous devez néanmoins savoir que votre frère Lord Elliot Scifo vous rend visite ce matin à neuf heures. »

Le ton du majordome était resté très professionnel, égal à lui-même mais parce que Flynn l'avait côtoyé depuis son enfance, il remarqua l'imperceptible changement de l'expression de George qui lui indiquait que la visite un peu impromptue de son frère aîné n'était pas de son goût.

« Elliot arrive ? Quelle heure est-il ? » s'inquiéta le jeune noble.

« Il n'est que sept heures et demie, jeune maître Flynn. » répondit le majordome avec un léger sourire. « Ne vous tracassez pas. Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt et Anna vous l'apportera à table dès que vous serez installé à votre place habituelle. »

« Merci beaucoup George ! » dit le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire pendant que son domestique. « Je me demande ce que je ferai sans vous. »

« Oh, je suppose que vous aurez su vous débrouiller à votre manière maître Flynn. Vous auriez simplement mis un peu plus de temps. »

Le propriétaire des lieux hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte mais dès qu'il posa la main sur la poignée…

« George, prévenez Suzu de préparer une collation pour mon frère. Et surtout, il faut qu'il y ait un thé à l'anglaise avec du lait, de la crème, de la confiture et des scones. Vous savez à quel point il attache de l'importance au moment du thé. »

« Bien monsieur. Je lui passerai le message. » répondit le majordome en s'inclinant.

-§-

Il était bientôt neuf heures et Flynn espérait que tout était prêt. Il savait que son demi-frère était exigeant et il se devait d'accueillir le chef de la famille Scifo dans les meilleures conditions. Il ne couperait sans doute pas aux critiques sur la décoration et l'ameublement qui paraitraient toujours trop pauvres aux yeux de son aîné mais il espérait néanmoins que la visite se passerait bien. Il regarda d'un air nerveux les bouquets de fleurs disposés dans des vases que George et Anna venaient d'installer et jetait sans arrêt un coup d'œil vers la cuisine : Suzu devait être en train de donner le meilleur de lui pour offrir une collation digne du chef de clan Scifo. Lui-même portait un habit simple mais élégant avec une chemise blanche et une veste de velours couleur daim avec un pantalon assorti à la veste mais d'une nuance plus claire pour faire bon accueil.

A neuf heures moins cinq, il entendit les chevaux et la calèche de son frère remonter la grande allée qui menait au manoir. Quelques instants plus tard, on annonça l'arrivée de Lord Elliot Scifo qui désirait rendre visite à son jeune frère.

Elliot Scifo, premier fils de Lord Finath Scifo et de sa première épouse Lady Abigail. C'était un jeune homme que la nature avait gâté avec des yeux mordorés et des cheveux d'un blond cuivré, aux traits anguleux et raffinés. Il était fier, sûr de lui et chacun de ses gestes exhibait l'assurance des vainqueurs qui lui conférait du charisme et de l'autorité, deux dons dignes du chef actuel du clan Scifo. De l'avis général, il était talentueux, doué, plus intelligent que la plupart de ses pairs et il était l'un des meilleurs bretteurs de sa génération.

Seulement… derrière le dos, certains murmuraient tout bas des rumeurs, que le cadet, le fils de la seconde épouse, se révélait sur tous les points encore plus brillant que son aîné… et cela Flynn en avait connaissance. Il savait que sans le vouloir, sans en avoir eu l'intention, il faisait ombrage à son demi-frère et que celui-ci le tolérait très mal, ce qui était accentué par leur apparence physique, très dissemblables pour deux frères. Elliot avait plus hérité du physique de sa mère tandis que tout le monde admettait que Flynn était comme l'image vivante de leur père en plus jeune. Finath lui-même était considéré comme exceptionnel et instinctivement, les gens accordaient à l'enfant qui lui ressemblait le plus les mêmes qualités qu'au père alors qu'à l'inverse, ils paraissaient douter de celles du fils qui lui était si différent physiquement. Il avait toutefois semblé à Flynn que depuis que le titre de chef du clan était officiellement revenu à Elliot, ce dernier était d'humeur un peu plus agréable car cela lui avait permis d'asseoir définitivement son existence.

« Bienvenue en ma demeure Elliot. J'espère que tu te sentiras comme chez toi. » dit Flynn en accueillant son aîné avec un sourire de circonstance.

« Bien le bonjour à toi, mon cher frère. » répondit son demi-frère d'un ton jovial. « Cela fait quelques temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, je te remercie. Veux-tu peut-être te reposer ? Manger quelque chose ? Tu as dû faire une longue route non ? »

« Quarante-cinq minutes de route. Je profite de ton invitation pour te quémander du thé si tu le permets. »

« Bien sûr. Assieds-toi. » invita Flynn en lui désignant le plus confortable des fauteuils dont il disposait. « Anna, pouvez-vous ramenez du thé à mon frère, je vous prie ? »

Après que chacun ait pris place autour d'une petite table sous la véranda qui donnait une jolie vue sur le jardin commençant à offrir ses premières floraisons, Anna, jeune fille rousse de dix-neuf ans aux joues parsemées de taches de rousseur, apporta un plateau d'argent avec deux tasses, une théière fumante, du lait, du sucre, de la crème et des scones. Flynn la remercia chaleureusement avec un sourire avant de rapidement la congédier. Il se tourna alors nerveusement vers Georges qui s'avança alors pour remplir la tasse du frère de son maître.

« Thé de la Compagnie des Indes. Ton préféré, si je me souviens bien. » commenta le cadet des Scifo. « N'hésite pas à prendre des scones tant qu'ils sont encore chauds. »

« Hum… tu as une bonne mémoire Flynn. » dit Elliot en humant délicatement l'arôme de sa tasse, paupières fermés. « Ce thé me semble plutôt bien préparé… »

Aux propos de son aîné, le jeune avocat aperçut alors la mâchoire de son majordome se contracter légèrement mais son expression demeura impénétrable.

« Les scones m'ont l'air assez réussi et je dois admettre que tu as fait un effort dans la décoration. Ta… demeure fait moins vide depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu. » poursuivit Elliot en promenant son regard aux alentours. « Enfin, mettons cela de côté. Je ne suis pas venu critiquer tes goûts en matière de décoration. George, quittez cette pièce. J'ai à parler à mon cher frère. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, je suis au service de votre jeune frère et non du vôtre. » répliqua le domestique d'un ton froid et poli comme s'il constatait une évidence. « Par conséquent, je ne peux obéir qu'aux ordres de monsieur votre frère. »

Elliot dévisagea un instant le majordome de son demi-frère avant de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

« Habile réponse que vous me faites, George. » félicita-t-il. « Vous avez toujours eu de l'esprit, je vous reconnais ce talent. C'est pourquoi je m'arrêterai là pour aujourd'hui. Faites néanmoins attention : une prochaine fois, je pourrai être moins… conciliant. »

Flynn vit son majordome se raidir et resserrer ses lèvres sous cette menace voilée. Voulant éviter une scène pénible pour tous, il décida d'intervenir :

« George, pouvez-vous sortir pour préparer les chevaux et la calèche ? Que ce soit prêt au plus vite. »

« Bien monsieur. » s'inclina le majordome.

Dès que le domestique fut sorti, Elliot se tourna vers son frère.

« Tu sors aujourd'hui ? A cette heure ? Où donc ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Je voulais rendre visite à Ruth et à ses parents aujourd'hui. » répondit Flynn d'une voix sourde.

« Ah c'est vrai, tu es sorti hier soir au cirque avec Ruth. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est en forme. Elle est très enthousiaste à l'idée du… mariage. »

Flynn s'était efforcé de prononcer ses derniers mots avec le ton le plus neutre qui soit mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer intérieurement. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ce mariage décidé contre sa volonté. Il avait quitté le manoir familial pour se libérer de la férule du clan Scifo mais au final, même ici, même à Ebony Alder, sa maison, son domaine, terre de sa mère et des Crownwell et non celle des Scifo, il avait l'impression d'être encore enchaîné au clan, d'être encore une marionnette contraint d'obéir, privé de la liberté tant désirée. Et s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il détestait cordialement cette situation. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? S'il avait émis la moindre protestation, le moindre signe d'une véritable rébellion contre les règles tacites de la haute aristocratie, nul doute que cette dernière lui aurait fait payer chèrement cette révolte et en aurait profité pour sévèrement médire sur son ascendance maternelle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la noblesse anglaise salir la réputation de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, ce qui le forçait à suivre les règles et à maintenir l'apparence des choses.

« Je vois. Cela m'a l'air de bien se passer. Tant mieux alors. » dit Elliot en fixant son demi-frère de ses yeux mordorés. « Bien. Comme tu es pressé, j'irai à l'essentiel. Tu es intelligent Flynn et tu dois bien te douter que je ne suis pas venu ici pour une visite de courtoisie. Je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien entre Ruth et toi. J'espère que tu es bien conscient que ce mariage sera le ciment de l'alliance du clan Scifo avec celui des Kettering. »

Flynn hocha la tête d'un air amer, ses yeux se concentrant sur son thé fumant pour dissimuler à la fois ses pensées et son expression. Elliot et lui se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et son aîné était doué pour percevoir et deviner les sentiments de ses interlocuteurs, un talent qui l'avait toujours bien servi lors des négociations avec le comte Kettering. Il aurait été dangereux pour lui de laisser Elliot en savoir trop sur ce qu'il ressentait devant cette situation.

« Je le sais bien. J'ai constamment toi ou le reste de notre famille pour me le rappeler. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton morne.

« J'apprécie le fait que tu sois bien conscient des enjeux. Ce qui m'amène à l'autre raison de ma visite. »

Le blond leva alors un regard interrogateur vers son frère. Ce dernier le contemplait avec le plus aimable et le plus agréable des sourires, un scone tartiné d'un peu de crème à la main, mais il y avait dans ses yeux mordorés une sorte de joie à la fois amusée et cruelle, la même lueur qu'il voyait autrefois quand il subissait une punition durant son enfance dans le manoir Scifo. Flynn ne put s'empêcher de frissonner : il savait, par expérience, qu'Elliot n'était que plus dangereux que lorsqu'il abordait son plus charmant sourire à ses lèvres.

« Tu sais Flynn, tu es mon précieux petit frère. Nous savons tous les deux que notre enfance commune au manoir ne s'est pas faite sous les meilleurs auspices mais nous sommes tous les deux des adultes désormais et il est temps qu'on se comporte comme tels. En tant que mon frère, j'attends de ta part un comportement irréprochable, ma réputation est en jeu après tout, tout comme celle de notre clan. Certes, je peux tolérer tes quelques écarts de conduite, cela permet ainsi à quelques crédules à ne pas confondre le chef de la famille Scifo avec son jeune frère mais je te conseillerai, en toute amitié bien sûr, de ne pas abuser de la liberté que je t'ai généreusement accordée en te laissant partir du manoir. »

« J'ai quitté le manoir de mon propre gré ! » protesta Flynn en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien évidemment. Légalement, rien ne te l'empêchait. » répondit Elliot. « Mais crois-tu réellement que tu aurais aisément quitté le manoir si je n'avais pas donné mon accord sur la question ? Bon nombre des membres de la famille, notamment ma mère, refusaient de te laisser partir aussi facilement mais j'ai tranché en ta faveur. Après tout, je sais les raisons pour lesquelles tu désirais si ardemment quitter le manoir familial. Tu voulais nous fuir, n'est-ce pas mon cher frère ? Tu voulais que nous cessions de contrôler ta vie comme nous l'avions toujours fait depuis la mort de notre père et de ta mère et enfin prendre ton destin en main. »

Cette fois, Flynn ne chercha pas à dissimuler son aversion. Il jeta brièvement un regard noir à son frère dont le sourire ne fit que s'accentuer, son ton demeurant badin et égal comme s'il parlait de choses triviales.

« Oh, ne me regarde pas ainsi Flynn, c'était évident et tout le monde s'en doutait dans la famille. Je te connais trop bien ! Et je comprends tout à fait cette sorte de réaction naturelle, c'est pourquoi je l'ai autorisée. Trop te restreindre aurait été dangereux : tu aurais fini par exploser. Mais ne te crois pas libre de tout, ce serait une erreur ! »

Il se pencha en avant pour mieux se rapprocher de son cadet.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis le chef de famille et par conséquent, rien ne se passe chez les Scifo sans que je l'y autorise. Je t'ai laissé partir et vivre ici. J'ai décidé de ton mariage avec Ruth Kettering. Je t'ai même laissé jouer à l'avocat si ça te chante bien que je trouve cela ridicule pour quelqu'un qui peut vivre avec les rentes de la fortune des Crownwell. Tout ce que tu crois avoir gagné depuis ton départ du manoir Flynn, je l'ai autorisé. Rien n'a changé. Tu restes sous le contrôle de notre famille. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Finalement, après prononcé ces mots, Elliot se leva de son fauteuil en déposant sa tasse sur sa table.

« Le thé et les scones étaient excellents. Toutes mes félicitations les plus sincères à ton cuisinier et à ton majordome. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son demi-frère.

« Simple petit avertissement. Tu es intelligent alors je sais que tu en tiendras compte à l'avenir avant d'envisager certaines actions… inconsidérées… Sur ce, bonne journée mon cher frère. Je te retrouve ce soir à notre réunion familiale, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans attendre de réponse à cette question rhétorique, il ajusta son chapeau et s'apprêtait à partir quand son cadet l'interpella :

« Elliot ! »

Le chef de famille des Scifo marqua un temps d'arrêt, ce qui permit au propriétaire d'Ebony Alder de poursuivre :

« Elliot, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé avec notre père et nos mères respectives. Je sais aussi à quel point tu apprécies Ruth. Tu la connais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé la main de Ruth pour toi ? »

Elliot resta silencieux un moment comme s'il réfléchissait à la réponse à donner.

« C'était bien mon intention au départ. » finit-il par dire. « Ruth est le plus beau parti de la région, belle, élégante et intelligente, et son père était prêt à m'accorder sa main. Seulement, Ruth avait son mot à dire et contre toute attente, elle a préféré devenir ta femme. Comme elle est la fille unique du comte Kettering, son père tend à lui donner tout ce qu'elle souhaite et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Après d'âpres discussions, il a cédé et j'ai donc été contraint de céder à mon tour. L'alliance entre nos deux familles primait avant mes envies personnelles. »

« Je… je suis désolé… » fit son interlocuteur en baissant la tête. « J'aurais préféré que les choses soient différentes… Elliot, il n'est pas trop tard pour prendre un nouveau départ. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on laisse nos différends du passé derrière nous et que nos rapports… ne soient pas si compliqués… »

Son visiteur aux cheveux cuivrés le toisa avec circonspection.

« Tu sais Flynn, j'avoue avoir mieux appris à t'apprécier depuis que tu t'es éloigné du manoir. »

Si le blond avait eu de l'espoir, celui-ci fut vite anéanti lorsque son demi-frère enchaîna sur ses paroles :

« Oui, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à être plus ou moins celui qui contrôle ton avenir. Et je trouve que tu t'es calmé depuis que tu habites ici. Tu es devenu plus… docile, je dirais, et plus enclin à rentrer dans le rang comme si tu t'étais résigné. J'ai même l'impression que tu en es devenu quelque peu apathique, que tu en as perdu ton mordant. Je dois l'admettre, j'ai hâte de voir ce que le futur nous réserve. »

Cela fut suffisant pour démoraliser Flynn. Il comprit alors que son frère se vengeait de l'humiliation de sa mère Abigail lors du divorce avec leur père, de l'humiliation et de la souffrance qu'il avait lui-même subi en étant un enfant sans père présent à son foyer tandis qu'il baignait dans le bonheur avec ses parents et que toute tentative de véritable réconciliation était inutile. Elliot ne se satisferait que d'une relation de dominant-dominé, en résumé une situation où il exerçait son pouvoir sur les autres et surtout sur lui. Cela ne faisait qu'assurer sa soif de puissance et d'influence, son désir de dominer et de contrôler les gens. Elliot aimait le pouvoir. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait recherché une alliance avec les Kettering et à obtenir la main de Ruth.

« Je pense avoir suffisamment abusé de ton hospitalité. Je te souhaite une bonne journée Flynn. Et à ce soir. »

Dès qu'Elliot quitta le perron et que le trot des chevaux résonna de l'extérieur, George accourut immédiatement auprès de son jeune maître.

« Oh monsieur ! Je le lis sur votre visage : votre entrevue avec votre frère s'est mal passée. » s'exclama-t-il.

« Quoi que je fasse, je n'arriverai jamais à le satisfaire pour qu'il me pardonne. » murmura le blond. « Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de me détester ainsi. C'est à cause de moi que notre père n'était pas avec… »

« Monsieur, je vous interdis de dire de cela ! » intervint le majordome avec sévérité. « Certes, monsieur votre père n'est pas resté avec Lady Abigail Winchester mais il a respecté jusqu'au bout ses responsabilités envers son fils aîné et il l'aimait, quoi que celui-ci peut penser. Elliot Scifo peut se montrer rancunier et vous en vouloir mais n'importe qui avec une âme plus compatissante que la sienne aurait fini avec le temps par comprendre et par pardonner pour une faute dans laquelle vous n'y êtes pour rien. Il aurait dû s'apercevoir de votre générosité, de votre bonté et de votre noblesse d'âme. Etes-vous en train, monsieur, de vous reprocher votre naissance et faire injure au fruit de l'amour de vos parents ? »

Flynn contempla son ami pendant quelques secondes puis un pâle sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

« Heureusement que vous êtes toujours à mes côtés pour me soutenir George. Sans vous, je me demande ce que je deviendrai. »

« Certainement en train de broyer du noir monsieur. Cela étant dit, j'aimerais changer de sujet et vous avertir que votre calèche est prête. »

Flynn déposa alors sa tasse sur la table.

« Parfait. Dites à Anna de débarrasser la table puis que Suzu et elle prennent leur journée s'ils le désirent vu que je rentrerai tard aujourd'hui. »

« Bien monsieur, à vos ordres. »

-§-

La visite chez les Kettering fut une rapide formalité. Il put rassurer Ruth bien que le comte se montra assez courroucé qu'il n'ait pas raccompagné sa fille adorée jusque chez elle. Heureusement, sa fiancée avait pu inventer un mensonge assez crédible pour excuser son absence : il avait soutenu et aidé une spectatrice qui avait fait un malaise à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Cela lui permit de recevoir rapidement le pardon du comte et le reste de la visite se déroula sans heurts.

Après avoir prévenu les Kettering de la réunion familiale des Scifo où ils étaient invités, Flynn prit son congé et partit pour Londres.

C'était dans un quartier assez populaire que Flynn tenait son cabinet d'avocat. Oh, à vrai dire, c'était un minuscule bureau coincé parmi d'autres locaux plus spacieux. Le blond avait les moyens de s'offrir un bureau plus vaste dans un quartier plus attractif et plus riche mais il aimait ce petit coin tranquille, ce petit immeuble en briques rouges se trouvant à l'intersection des quartiers ouvriers et ceux de la classe moyenne. En temps normal, il gérait surtout de l'administratif ou des gens venaient pour lui demander des conseils juridiques, moyennant une modique somme.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était un jour qui sortait de l'ordinaire quand un homme habillé comme un ouvrier se présenta à son bureau. Il portait un béret, une chemise blanche déchirée par endroits, un pantalon noir et des chaussures usées. Son visage, comme tous ses semblables, était usé avant l'âge. Cela devait être un trentenaire mais il donnait l'impression d'approcher de la cinquantaine.

« Vous êtes monsieur Scifo ? » demanda-t-il.

« En personne. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je m'appelle John, John Penn monsieur. J'ai entendu parler de vous. On m'a dit que vous acceptez des faibles paiements. »

« Pour être exact monsieur, j'adapte mes tarifs en fonction des moyens de mes clients. J'estime que tout le monde devrait pouvoir s'offrir les services d'un avocat. Pas que les plus favorisés. »

« C'est ce que je voulais dire. » s'empressa de dire le dénommé John Penn. « Voilà, j'ai une affaire assez compliquée et je ne sais pas si vous pourriez m'aider. »

« Et si vous me la présentez monsieur Penn ? » dit Flynn en souriant avec bienveillance.

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques minutes, faisant tournoyer son béret entre ses mains tout en fixant le jeune aristocrate avec espoir et doute à la fois. Il parut finalement se décider :

« Voilà, mon paternel est mort il y a un mois et j'ai hérité de lui un p'tit bout de terrain. Oh rien de faramineux mais il est toujours bon d'avoir son p'tit lopin de terre pour soi. V'là que la semaine dernière, je voulais m'y rendre pour voir à quoi ce bout de terrain pouvait ressembler. Et je me retrouve nez à nez avec le châtelain du coin Lord McCoy qui prétend que ça lui appartient et il ne veut pas en démordre. »

« Avez-vous une preuve que le terrain vous appartient monsieur Penn ? » interrogea Flynn.

« Oui, j'ai le testament de mon vieux père. » répondit John en sortant de sa poche un morceau de papier froissé à l'origine douteuse. « Mais McCoy a refusé d'en reconnaître l'authenticité. Il a une autre feuille, dit-il, qui prouverait que ce terrain a toujours appartenu à ses aïeux et m'a ri au nez en disant que je n'avais pas assez de cran pour porter l'affaire aux tribunaux. Je veux récupérer mon p'tit bout de terre monsieur Scifo. Mais voilà, un avocat coûte cher, très cher, sans compter que McCoy a certainement les moyens de s'offrir les meilleurs avocats pour défendre ses intérêts. C'est une tâche difficile monsieur Scifo mais je vous le demanderai franchement : accepterez-vous d'être mon avocat ? »

Le jeune aristocrate contempla longuement son client comme pour mieux le jauger.

« J'ai, dans ce cas, une question à vous poser avant de pouvoir répondre à la vôtre monsieur Penn : jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller ? »

L'ouvrier se gratta la tête avec une expression presque comique mais ses yeux paraissaient déterminés.

« Jusqu'au procès monsieur Scifo. Comme je l'ai dit ce p'tit lopin n'est pas grand-chose mais il me vient de mon paternel. Il n'a peut-être pas une grande valeur mais je tiens à le récupérer. Seulement, les frais pour un procès sont énormes et… »

« N'en dites pas plus, monsieur Penn. » intervint Flynn. « Je suis convaincu et j'accepte de vous aider et de vous représenter dans cette affaire, même devant un juge s'il le faut. Pour l'argent, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en fais mon affaire. »

« Mais pour vous payer monsieur Scifo, comment… » demanda son client d'une voix hésitante avant qu'il l'interrompe de nouveau.

« Nous verrons quand nous réussirons à récupérer votre terrain monsieur Penn. Pour le moment, je vous interdis de vous préoccuper de questions financières sur mes services. Je vais bien sûr faire tout mon possible pour que Lord McCoy vous rende votre terrain mais je ne peux pas vous en garantir le succès. Vous comprenez ? »

« Pour sûr monsieur Scifo. Je vous fais confiance. »

« Bien. Ce testament est précieux mais cela ne suffira pas pour prouver votre bonne foi devant les tribunaux. » expliqua l'avocat. « Pourriez-vous me le confier ? Il me faudrait aussi l'adresse du notaire qui a dressé le testament de votre père. Savez-vous comment ce terrain est devenu possession de votre famille. »

« Euh… Je crois qu'il appartient à la famille depuis cinq générations voire plus. » répondit John Penn.

« Je ferai donc des recherches. J'aimerais connaître vos disponibilités pour que nous puissions fixer des rendez-vous afin de faire le point sur l'évolution de l'affaire et vous communiquer le résultat de mes recherches. Nous allons d'abord tenter une conciliation à l'amiable mais si jamais Lord McCoy ne peut vous donner satisfaction, il faudra se préparer à aller au procès. »

Après quelques échanges d'informations et de coordonnées, John Penn salua amicalement le jeune avocat et prit rapidement congé. Suite à son départ, Flynn poussa un léger soupir. Il était anxieux quant au déroulement de l'affaire, il n'avait jamais plaidé devant un tribunal. La journée était néanmoins passée vite et il n'avait pas vu le temps défiler. Il était temps pour lui de se rendre à la réunion familiale des Scifo.

Il avait déjà hâte que la soirée se termine…

-§-

« Flynn, je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée au manoir de votre famille. » dit Ruth d'un air joyeux. « Mes parents en sont très satisfaits. »

« Il faudrait plutôt remercier mon frère Ruth car il a énormément insisté pour que vous soyez présente. Je n'ai fait que transmettre l'invitation. » répondit son fiancé.

Le manoir des Scifo était une belle et immense demeure où les mots "élégance" et "luxe" prenaient tous leurs sens. Comme il s'agissait de la demeure principale d'Elliot, ce dernier l'avait décorée selon ses goûts dans le pur style de l'époque : riche, harmonieux et certainement pas minimaliste. Le salon était somptueux avec son parquet bien ciré et son tapis aux motifs orientaux, le mobilier ornementé comme le magnifique canapé blanc crème aux bords dorés, les lustres étincelants ou les bas-reliefs représentant des portraits en profil de Lady Abigail Winchester, mère d'Elliot. Cheminée blanche bien entretenue, paravents aux décorations exotiques… c'était au final, une belle pièce qui reflétait assez bien la magnificence du manoir des Scifo. Peut-être un peu trop surchargée au goût de Flynn, mais ce n'était pas sa maison.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise d'ailleurs. Il détestait cet endroit et avait tout fait pour le quitter. Il y avait passé le reste de son enfance après l'accident de son père et le suicide de sa mère. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être un étranger, que la demeure lui était ouvertement hostile. Sans George et les autres, sans doute il aurait fini par craquer avant d'atteindre l'âge suffisant pour pouvoir la quitter mais même encore, il ne portait pas le manoir et ses habitants dans son cœur.

Contrairement à lui, Ruth était heureuse et elle brillait de joie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait au manoir mais c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle rencontrait toute la famille réunie. Elle aimait les ambiances festives, les soirées de galas, les bals… Ruth était une fille aimable, respirant la joie de vivre, parfaite aux yeux de beaucoup mais elle aimait admirer les choses et surtout qu'on lui accorde un peu d'attention. C'était tout à fait normal : ce n'était pas vraiment par égocentrisme ou par caprice mais étant fille unique, sans doute avait-elle toujours craint de ne pas exister dans une société dominée par les hommes.

« Je dois donc le remercier. » dit-elle. « Cela fait d'ailleurs longtemps que je n'ai pas vu… Oh, quand on parle du loup… Par ici Elliot, je suis contente de vous voir ! »

« Ma chère Ruth, heureuse rencontre ! La dernière commençait à dater, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Elliot en embrassant galamment la main de la belle femme. « Ah Flynn, je suis content de te voir ! Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu ici. J'espère que tu profites bien de ton séjour. »

« Je te remercie de me faire un si bon accueil, Elliot. » fit Flynn en affichant un sourire de circonstance.

« C'est une belle réception Elliot. Je vous remercie pour votre invitation. Mes parents en sont ravis. » ajouta Ruth.

« Bien, tant mieux alors car cette réception est à votre honneur Ruth. A vous et à mon cher frère ! » dit-il en se saisissant d'un verre de vin rouge qu'il leva en l'honneur des deux fiancés. « J'ai d'ailleurs hâte que le mariage ait lieu. Je pense qu'il serait temps d'annoncer une date, non ? »

« Quelle excellente idée ! » s'exclama Ruth. « Cela fait maintenant un certain temps que nous sommes fiancés Flynn. Peut-être serait-il vraiment temps de préparer sérieusement le mariage. Mon ami, quel bonheur ce sera quand nous unirons enfin nos vies pour le reste de nos jours. »

« Je… Je dois d'abord en parler à votre père Ruth. Serait-il d'accord pour vous autoriser à vivre enfin sous mon toit ? La dernière fois, il semblait assez récalcitrant sur un mariage un peu trop précipité à son goût. » répondit Flynn qui dissimulait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

La vérité, c'était que le comte Kettering aimait tellement sa fille unique qu'il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa Ruth adorée allait quitter le foyer familial pour vivre avec un homme, raison pour laquelle il montrait une certaine réticence à marier son enfant si tôt. Cette situation arrangeait plutôt bien Flynn. Il avait espéré qu'avec le temps, il finirait par éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour Ruth mais tel n'avait pas été le cas. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour vaincre définitivement ses répugnances au sujet de cette union décidée contre sa volonté.

« Ruth, Flynn, rassurez-vous, je viens juste de parler au comte. » déclara Elliot avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Il pense comme moi que le moment est venu et qu'il serait préférable de commencer les préparatifs du mariage. Il faudra bien sûr qu'on se mette d'accord sur la date du mariage mais pour le reste, je pense que ce ne sera qu'une simple formalité, longs préparatifs exceptés bien évidemment. »

« Quelle bonne nouvelle ! » dit Ruth en joignant les mains, ses yeux cobalt étincelants de joie. « Nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre ensemble Flynn. »

« C'est… un honneur que d'accepter votre main, Ruth. » répondit Flynn d'une voix sourde.

« Oh, Flynn. Ma mère voudrait te féliciter pour ton mariage. Le bruit la fatiguant, elle est en train de se reposer dans le boudoir. Pourrais-tu la voir ? » demanda Elliot.

Le cadet comprit l'ordre implicite de son demi-frère. Il ne broncha donc pas et garda un visage impassible et quelque peu morose.

« Bien sûr. Puis-je te laisser avec Ruth ? »

« Je serai ravi d'accorder un peu de mon temps à ma future belle-sœur. »

« A bientôt, Flynn. N'oubliez pas de venir ensuite prendre un verre avec moi. » rappela sa fiancée.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » répondit Flynn en inclinant la tête.

Connaissant les lieux, le blond fila vers le boudoir mais en son for intérieur, il espérait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'en empêche pour une quelconque raison. Rien de notable ne se déroula toutefois et il arriva sans heurts devant le boudoir dont la porte était close.

Poussant un soupir, Flynn toqua doucement à la porte, attendit quelques secondes puis une voix féminine lui signifia d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit.

Le boudoir était une jolie pièce avec son papier peint fleuri et son mobilier en bois exotique. Un petit piano droit blanc y avait été installé et servait essentiellement à l'entraînement des musiciens de la maisonnée. Un petit placard contenait d'ailleurs de nombreuses partitions dont les bords légèrement jaunis montraient qu'elles avaient longuement été utilisées. Au centre, une table basse et un large fauteuil occupé en ce moment par Lady Abigail Winchester, mère d'Elliot Scifo.

« Bonsoir Flynn. » dit-elle d'une voix grave. « Je vois avec plaisir que vous me semblez bien portant. Veuillez prendre place, je vous prie. » ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant un autre fauteuil.

Le jeune homme obéit avant de contempler son interlocutrice. Même si elle n'était plus de la première jeunesse, Lady Winchester demeurait belle malgré son âge. Jadis, elle avait été d'une beauté éblouissante et, si Flynn voulait être objectif, bien plus belle que sa mère Neirein Crownwell. Une longue chevelure bouclée aux tons cuivrés qui fut l'objet d'admiration de tant de ses prétendants et des yeux noisette dorés qui lui conféraient un regard remarquable, perçant et inquisiteur, deux caractéristiques dont Elliot avait héritées. Sa robe aux couleurs sobres et sombres, ses gants en dentelle noire à la française évoquaient plutôt une veuve comme si elle portait à jamais le deuil de son mari… sauf qu'ils avaient divorcé bien avant sa mort… Après l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à Lord Finath Scifo, Abigail et Neirein avaient toutes deux porté le deuil. Cela Flynn pouvait le concevoir puisque chacune avait perdu le père de leur enfant. Cependant, au fil du temps et surtout après le suicide de sa mère, il put constater qu'Abigail s'acharnait à garder des vêtements sombres. Il comprit plus tard que c'était une façon pour cette femme d'affirmer qu'elle était la seule épouse légitime de Finath, bafouant ainsi complètement les droits de Neirein. Elle n'avait jamais accepté son divorce avec Finath. Bien qu'elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille pour rappeler à quel point elle était issue d'une lignée irréprochable, elle avait ordonné à ses propres domestiques de l'appeler Lady Scifo comme pour toujours remémorer son mariage avec Finath.

« Un brandy peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la bouteille.

« J'en serais honoré madame. » répondit Flynn en hochant la tête.

Le glouglou d'une bouteille, quelques tintements de verre puis Abigail posa ses yeux inquisiteurs vers son beau-fils avant de lui dire :

« Elliot m'a appris que la date de ton mariage avec Ruth Kettering sera bientôt avancée. Toutes mes félicitations et mes vœux de bonheur. »

« Je vous remercie madame. » répondit Flynn d'un ton neutre.

« J'aurais préféré qu'Elliot se marie le premier mais cette demoiselle a porté son choix sur vous. J'espère que vous saurez néanmoins faire honneur à votre future épouse et que vous saurez être digne d'elle. N'oubliez pas que ce mariage revêt une importance capitale pour l'alliance entre les Scifo et les Kettering. » déclara Abigail d'une voix acerbe. « Sachez la combler, veillez sur elle. Elle attend un homme qui la couve de soins. »

« Je saurais me montrer un époux attentionné et je promets de veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. » annonça le jeune homme avec une expression apathique.

Abigail émit alors un bref éclat de rire quelque peu moqueur et insultant à la fois.

« Ah, un époux attentionné ! Cela, je veux bien le croire ! C'est exactement ce que ton père m'a dit avant notre mariage… et avant qu'il me délaisse pour cette roturière japonaise ! »

Neirein Crownwell était la fille de Lord Crownwell et n'était qu'à moitié japonaise. Lady Abigail le savait parfaitement mais elle faisait mine de l'ignorer. Depuis son enfance au manoir, Flynn savait qu'il était inutile de convaincre ses habitants que sa mère avait des origines nobles par son père. Pour eux, sa mère n'était qu'une parvenue.

« Oui, je dois l'admettre, il a respecté tous ses devoirs d'époux avant qu'il me jette pour ta mère, cette femme qui n'est même pas une pure Anglaise ! »

Puis après cet accès de colère, Abigail prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de faire brutalement volte-face tel un fauve sauvage et de se saisir de la tête de Flynn comme le ferait un tigre, sous les yeux médusés de son beau-fils qui la laissa faire sans oser réagir de peur de provoquer un nouveau conflit. Il sentait néanmoins sous les gants en dentelle noires les ongles de sa belle-mère tels des griffes acérées.

« C'est fou à quel point tu lui ressembles. J'aurais tant aimé qu'Elliot ait hérité physiquement de certains des traits de son père mais toi, tu es vraiment son portrait craché quand il avait ton âge. Oui, tu es vraiment l'image vivante de Finath. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement veloutée tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans le visage de Flynn. « Mais… ce que je ne supporte absolument pas, c'est qu'avec ce visage si semblable à l'homme que j'ai aimé, tu tiens les mêmes propos que cette femme que je hais. »

Un sourire à la fois dédaigneux et victorieux apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

« Bah… Après tout, peu importe ! Au final, cette maudite femme a perdu. Toutes les possessions de Finath sont revenues à mon Elliot. J'avoue que cela a été un grand moment de la voir contrainte de plier bagage quand elle a quitté la demeure de ton père. Elle a ensuite mis fin à ses jours en abandonnant son propre fils. A croire qu'elle ne t'aimait pas assez mon pauvre Flynn ! »

A l'époque, il n'avait pas vu venir le suicide de sa mère. Personne ne l'avait vu venir dans son entourage, ni lui, ni les domestiques. Pourtant, quand il fouillait dans ses souvenirs, Flynn se disait qu'il aurait dû voir venir le geste et il en ressentait de la culpabilité. Avec la pression qu'elle subissait de la part de la haute société anglaise, sans le soutien de son mari ou de son père tous deux décédés, elle était devenue de plus en plus agitée, plus névrosée, plus hystérique au point de se sentir persécutée, bien qu'elle le dissimulait devant son fils, jusqu'au jour elle commit le geste irréparable. La seule chose que lui avait laissé Neirein après sa mort était une touchante lettre d'adieu où elle lui disait combien elle l'aimait et elle lui suppliait de lui pardonner son acte désespéré.

Flynn garda son sang-froid devant les médisances d'Abigail et ses yeux azur auraient jeté des éclairs s'il n'avait pas su garder contenance. Sa mère l'avait aimé et certains des meilleurs moments de sa vie furent ceux partagés avec elle. De cela, il en était sûr. Peu importe ce que lui disait Abigail, elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire changer d'avis.

« Quant à son fils, on peut dire qu'il est devenu ma propriété, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Lady Winchester tout en plongeant une de ses mains sous la chemise de Flynn. « Il est contraint de faire tout ce que je demande et ne peut pas élever la moindre protestation sous peine d'être accusé de me manquer de respect et que l'origine de son incivilité soit soupçonnée de provenir de sa sang-mêlée de mère, cette femme issue de ce pays barbare qu'est le Japon ! »

« S'il vous plait madame, je vous demanderai de ne pas insulter la mémoire de ma mère. » dit Flynn d'une voix devenue soudainement dure.

« Sa mémoire ? » se moqua Abigail. « On ne peut dire qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens à qui elle ait manqué si on excepte toi. »

Faux, elle avait manqué à tous les domestiques de son père mais il aurait été mal avisé de le dire devant sa belle-mère. Ce n'était pas vraiment de véritables personnes pour elle.

Puis soudain, aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé, Abigail retira sa main et relâcha la tête de son beau-fils.

« Ce fut une bonne conversation. Je suis heureuse que tu saches te tenir à ta place et que tu sois conscient des enjeux. Je pense que nous devrons revenir au salon et profiter de la fête Flynn. Une absence trop longue risquerait d'inquiéter inutilement nos invités, surtout ta fiancée. Pourrais-tu m'ouvrir la porte ? »

« Bien évidemment madame. »

A peine Flynn revint au salon que le père de Ruth, le comte Kettering se dirigea aussitôt vers lui pour l'aborder. C'était plutôt un grand homme d'allure distinguée qui portait un monocle à son œil gauche.

« Ah Flynn, vous voilà ! J'ai besoin de vous pour un petit service. »

« Lequel monsieur ? » interrogea poliment Flynn.

« Vous et votre frère Elliot êtes considérés comme les meilleurs bretteurs de votre génération. Un de mes vieux amis a parié que vous étiez le numéro un devant votre frère. J'ai soutenu le contraire car pour avoir vu Elliot à l'œuvre quand il était plus jeune, je doute que vous puissiez le battre. Pas que je doute de votre talent Flynn. Vous êtes après tout mon futur gendre et l'époux que prendra ma Ruth adorée se doit de posséder des qualités exceptionnelles mais j'ai du mal à imaginer comment vous pourriez battre Elliot. »

« J'ai pris la liberté d'accepter en nos deux noms Flynn. » ajouta son demi-frère. « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ça. Cela fait d'ailleurs longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas mesurés l'un à l'autre.

« J'avoue que je ne vous ai jamais vu combattre. Ce sera donc pour moi l'occasion de voir ce que vous valez avec épée à la main. Ruth, une préférence pour le vainqueur ? »

« Oh… Elliot est un ami très cher mais Flynn sera bientôt mon époux… » murmura-t-elle assez embarrassée. « En tant que fiancée de Flynn, je dois le soutenir mais j'aurais aimé rester neutre. »

« Rassurez-vous Ruth, je vous comprends. » commenta Elliot. « Après tout, mon cher frère aura bien besoin de vos encouragements s'il espère gagner. »

« Allons, dirigeons-nous vers un endroit plus propice pour ce petit exercice. » déclara Lady Abigail tout en faisant signe à son majordome. « Thomas, veuillez apporter des épées pour mon fils et son frère. »

« Bien madame. »

« Lady Winchester, cela ne vous gêne pas si je me propose de jouer les arbitres entre ces deux garçons ? » questionna le comte Kettering.

« Bien volontiers comte, bien volontiers. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. » répondit-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de bal qui offrait un espace suffisant pour un duel. Thomas, le majordome d'Elliot apporta à chacun des combattants une épée. Pendant que l'aîné commençait à s'échauffer, le cadet examina avec minutie sa lame, la faisant tournoyer dans l'air pour soupeser son poids et vérifier sa maniabilité avant de s'échauffer à son tour. Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes eurent terminé leurs préparatifs, le comte Kettering s'avança.

« On arrête le combat au premier sang versé, le gagnant étant bien sûr celui qui aura touché son adversaire. » annonça-t-il. « Messieurs, faites preuve de fair-play. Que le meilleur l'emporte ! »

Chacun salua le public et son adversaire avant d'entamer le duel. Elliot avait ses yeux fixés sur son frère mais ce dernier avait l'esprit ailleurs, avec une expression proche de l'apathie. Il n'était pas en état de combattre après sa dernière entrevue avec sa belle-mère qui avait été assez houleuse. Heureusement que le blond possédait d'excellents réflexes car il fut presque surpris quand son aîné débuta son attaque par un rapide assaut, lame en avant. Il put néanmoins parer le coup in extremis mais Elliot continua ses attaques fulgurantes, obligeant Flynn à rester sur la défensive et à reculer. Pendant quelques instants ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que, profitant d'un dégagement trop long de son demi-frère, il put enfin placer une prompte contre-attaque qu'Elliot évita d'extrême justesse.

« Eh bien, j'ai bien failli croire que je m'ennuierai. Content de voir que tu t'es enfin réveillé. » commenta Elliot.

A son tour, il subit les assauts de son cadet car même s'il essayait de l'attaquer, ses coups étaient bloqués par l'extraordinaire technique de Flynn. Le talent de celui-ci avait toujours été naturellement incroyable et en s'entraînant et en acquérant de l'expérience au fil des combats, il avait poli ses remarquables prédispositions.

Le combat tourna à l'avantage de Flynn et Elliot semblait éprouver des difficultés. Pourtant, jamais le fils de Neirein n'avait semblé si… désintéressé par le duel. Il réussit néanmoins une nouvelle fois à contrer le coup d'Elliot et là, il aperçut la faille dans sa garde. Un mouvement vers le cou d'Elliot et la victoire serait à lui.

_« Cette roturière japonaise… Cette femme qui n'est même pas une pure Anglaise…Elle ne t'aimait pas assez pour t'avoir abandonné… Avec un visage si semblable à l'homme que j'ai tant aimé, tu tiens les mêmes propos que cette femme que je hais… que je hais… »_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il attendit une seconde de trop et cela fut suffisant pour rater l'occasion. Elliot profita de sa distraction pour attaquer puis il sentit soudain une légère douleur à la joue.

« Fin du duel messieurs. » conclut le comte Kettering. « Toutes mes félicitations pour ce magnifique duel Elliot. Vous êtes toujours aussi talentueux décidément. Flynn, je dois admettre que vous m'avez surpris. Vous êtes bon mais c'est le meilleur qui l'emporte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est dommage Flynn. Cela s'est joué à pas grand-chose. » dit Ruth d'une voix navrée.

« J'espère que vous avez parié gros sur ma victoire, comte Kettering. Votre ami va regretter d'avoir parié sur mon frère. » ajouta Elliot d'une voix narquoise.

Flynn toucha alors sa joue : son aîné avait réussi à atteindre sa joue. Une petite égratignure de rien du tout, il n'en garderait pas de cicatrice. Compatissante, Ruth appliqua avec amour son mouchoir sur sa blessure. Il la remercia pendant que les autres convives analysaient le duel. Toute la famille évoquait les brillants talents d'escrime d'Elliot et sa victoire en les termes les plus élogieux, à quel point il était incomparable par rapport à son demi-frère. Il se sentait dépité. Ce n'était pas qu'il était jaloux, mauvais joueur ou qu'il se cherchait des excuses mais il savait qu'il aurait pu facilement l'emporter. Et surtout, s'il avait gagné, on ne l'aurait jamais aussi chaudement félicité comme les autres membres de la famille le faisaient actuellement avec Elliot : on aurait trouvé une explication pour excuser la défaite d'Elliot et on aurait trouvé une critique sur son jeu d'épée. Le fait qu'Elliot était le chef de la famille y était aussi pour quelque chose : tout le monde voulait être dans ses petits papiers.

Dès le début, il avait voulu que cette soirée se finisse au plus vite. Cette fois, il en eu réellement plus qu'assez de cette mascarade.

Heureusement, la soirée touchait à sa fin pour certains. Ceux qui avaient des activités le lendemain émirent le désir de se retirer, montant soit dans des chambres prévues à cet effet, soit en demandant leur voiture. Profitant de cette occasion, il demanda sa calèche.

« Déjà Flynn ? Tu nous quittes si tôt ? » demanda Elliot.

« J'ai des affaires à régler pour demain. Une personne m'a demandé des conseils. » répondit sèchement le blond. « Ruth, je suis désolé de vous quitter de si bonne heure mais mon travail m'appelle. » ajouta-t-il en embrassant la main de sa fiancée.

« N'oubliez pas de passer chez moi dans les prochains jours. » intervint le comte Kettering. « Il faut que nous commençons les préparatifs du mariage. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir à vous tous. »

Il voulait fuir cette habitation, fuir tout le clan et rentrer chez lui dans un lieu où ni Elliot, ni Abigail avaient de l'influence. Chez lui ? Non ! Même ici il était sous l'influence de son demi-frère puisqu'il l'avait laissé vivre à Ebony Alder. Londres où se situait son cabinet d'avocat ? Même chose. Il réfléchit à la hâte à un endroit où aucune aristocratie du monde ne pourrait l'atteindre. Ni Elliot, ni Abigail, Ni les Scifo, ni les Kettering, ni personne de la haute société. Et il n'en vit qu'un seul… aussi dangereux soit-il… mais de toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre à part cette vie qui lui paraissait chaque jour de plus en plus insupportable ?

Sa décision était prise…

« George, détachez un cheval et équipez-le de rênes. Maintenant. » ordonna-t-il.

« Monsieur ? » fit son majordome avec un air effaré et surpris. « Permettez-moi de vous demander où allez-vous à une heure si avancée ? »

« Là où je n'aurai plus à supporter l'influence d'Elliot ou de sa mère. » répliqua Flynn.

Pendant cette conversation, George avait obéi à son ordre en détachant l'un des chevaux de son maître. Il voulut sortir une selle du coffre de la calèche mais Flynn se saisit des rênes avec impatience.

« Cela ira comme ça. » dit-il en grimpant sur le cheval. « Je peux monter à cru pour une fois. »

« Jeune maître ! » protesta George, inquiet. « Je vous en prie. Ne commettez pas de folie ! Je sais vous avez besoin de vous sentir libre mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre pour vous. »

« Rentre à la maison George. Tu peux encore conduire la calèche avec un cheval. » dit Flynn d'une voix douce à son ami. « Ne t'angoisse pas à mon sujet. »

Sur ce, il partit au galop vers le seul endroit qui était libre du pouvoir d'Elliot ou de sa mère.

Au cirque de Brave Vesperia…

-§-

La représentation devait être finie depuis un bon moment car lorsque Flynn arriva, le silence régnait à part quelques hurlements à glacer le sang qui s'élevaient sporadiquement. Pendant une brève seconde, il se demanda pourquoi il s'était enfui vers cet endroit étrange, sordide d'où émanait une ambiance sombre et malveillante car il fallait être fou ou désespéré pour venir dans un endroit où la mort, le sang et la souffrance étaient présentes. Sa monture ne s'y trompa pas en tout cas car à peine posa-t-elle un sabot dans le domaine du cirque qu'elle commença à trembler et à s'agiter. Flynn réussit néanmoins à la calmer et à l'attacher près d'une barrière.

Dans le même temps, à l'image du dompteur, les gens de ce cirque étaient… étranges et particuliers. Pas le genre d'individus qu'Elliot ou sa mère contrôlaient… Alors s'il y avait un lieu libre de leurs influences, qui n'avait obéi ou subi le pouvoir et la domination de sa famille, c'était bien celui-ci…

Cela étant dit, Flynn éprouvait cependant une certaine appréhension pour être venu dans le domaine des saltimbanques. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être ici comme la représentation était terminée et il n'était pas un invité. Alors, que faisait-il ici ?

Pourquoi était-il donc venu au cirque, se répétait-il mentalement.

Il fut alors surpris quand un aboiement se fit entendre et, surgissant des ombres, un chien apparut devant lui. A son pelage blanc et bleu, son œil borgne et sa posture altière et fière, Flynn reconnut Repede, le chien savant et mascotte du cirque. Ce dernier avait la queue et les oreilles dressées, le contemplant avec une évidente méfiance.

« Tu es Repede, je crois non ? Moi, je m'appelle Flynn, Flynn Scifo. » murmura le blond pendant que l'animal tournoyait autour de lui comme pour le humer.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut que le manège du chien n'allait jamais se terminer mais soudain, il s'arrêta et il lui sauta à la figure, renversant le jeune Anglais par terre, pour lui lécher amicalement le visage. Comprenant que le canidé ne lui ferait plus aucun mal, Flynn se mit à le caresser.

« Eh bien, c'est la première fois que je vois Repede accorder ses faveurs aussi rapidement à un étranger du cirque. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un, Flynn Scifo. » dit brusquement une voix d'un ton sarcastique.

Flynn se releva immédiatement. Il identifia aisément le propriétaire de cette voix teintée d'ironie.

« Toi ! » reconnut-il quand il aperçut le dompteur Yuri Lowell, dos nonchalamment adossé à une des roulottes du cirque.

« Content de te revoir Flynn. Je dois avouer que j'attendais ta prochaine visite avec impatience. »

« Comment… Tu savais que j'allais revenir ? » s'écria le blond.

« J'ai plutôt bonne intuition en général. » répondit le dompteur. « Cela étant dit, je suis surpris que tu aies gagné aussi facilement les faveurs de Repede. Il ne se laisse pas toucher par n'importe qui. Tu devrais te sentir flatté. Il n'a sans doute jamais porté un tel intérêt à quelqu'un depuis… bien longtemps. Il a toujours eu un excellent jugement sur les personnes. Quelque chose en toi a dû attiser son intérêt. »

Il s'approcha alors de Flynn pour le contempler, s'attardant particulièrement sur les yeux céruléens du jeune aristocrate. Comme lors de leur dernière rencontre, il ne se gêna pas pour se saisir de son menton et le forcer à le regarder.

« Que s'est-il donc passé pour que cette étincelle que j'avais vu hier se meurt aussi rapidement ? Quelque chose avec les contraintes que te font subir les soi-disant membres de ta famille ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » répliqua Flynn.

Yuri l'observa un instant en silence de ses prunelles grises.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. » rétorqua-t-il. « Pourtant, si tu es revenu de ton plein gré dans ce lieu en sachant que l'ombre et les ténèbres y règnent, que la mort et la souffrance sont présentes, c'est que tu as abandonné l'idée même de vivre Flynn. Depuis combien de temps trompes-tu ton monde avec ces yeux si emplis d'apathie ? »

« C'est faux ! » cria Flynn.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le dompteur s'était approché au point de le toucher avant qu'il referme ses bras sur lui et plaque sa tête contre sa poitrine. Surpris, le blond voulut se débattre mais Yuri était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

« Tes yeux semblent s'être ranimés un peu sous la colère. » commenta le brun. « Peut-être qu'il y a un peu d'espoir pour toi. Peut-être es-tu venu pour rechercher quelque chose ? »

« Lâchez-moi ! Je ne permets pas ce genre de familiarités ! »

« Bien dommage car j'avais autre chose en tête. Voyons voir… comment tu réagis… à ça ! »

Avant que Flynn se remette de sa stupéfaction, joignant le geste à la parole, Yuri avait approché son visage de Flynn et… avait apposé ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser.

« Ta fiancée rate quelque chose. » conclut le brun en s'écartant après le baiser. « Pour un ignorant de la vie, tu embrasses fabuleusement bien Flynn et je suis persuadé que c'était ton premier. »

Les joues de Flynn avaient rougi d'embarras, de honte et de fureur.

« Allons, ne réagis pas ainsi. Tu as apprécié, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certainement pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous comporter comme… un sauvage et de faire… ce geste inapproprié ? » invectiva Flynn d'un air rageur. « Vous infligez des châtiments à des criminels qui devraient être remis à la police, vous leur infligez je-ne-sais quelles nouvelles horreurs sous cette tente noire et vous vous comportez comme un… goujat ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais ce n'est pas ainsi que vous rendrez le monde plus juste et plus équitable ! Vous ne devez… Vous ne devez… pas… être humain… pour… penser… ainsi… » acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que la révélation le frappa de plein fouet, qu'il prit conscience du caractère effroyable de cette vérité qu'il allait proférer et il eut l'impression de sentir ses pieds se dérober sous le sol : l'homme qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas humain… Mais alors qu'était-il donc ?

« Oh, tu es vraiment perspicace Flynn. Félicitations bien que j'avoue n'avoir guère fait l'effort pour le cacher. Décidément, je pense que… je vais te garder dans le cirque ! De telles compétences et un tel talent… Ce serait un gâchis de ne pas les utiliser ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Flynn avec une mine stupéfaite.

« D'un autre côté, je n'aime pas ce que tu penses de nos méthodes… » réfléchit Yuri. « Tu affirmes toujours que tu as détesté ce moment…intime entre nous ? »

Le regard noir que lui jeta Flynn fut une réponse plus qu'éloquente pour le dompteur.

« Très bien, alors faisons un pari. » proposa le brun. « Je sais que tu es devenu l'avocat de John Penn… »

« Mais comment… » s'étonna le blond avant que les yeux gris du dompteur l'obligent au silence.

« Je sais également qu'il est en lutte pour récupérer son terrain contre plus puissant que lui. Dans ce genre d'affaires, le puissant l'emporte toujours contre le faible. Prouve-moi que tu peux changer cela. Prouve-moi que tu peux inverser le sort de cet homme et je t'offrirai un pouvoir si grand qu'il pourra te mener à ce que tu as toujours aspiré : une société plus juste et plus équitable pour tous. »

« Où est le piège dans tout cela ? » se méfia le blond, sceptique. « Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses. Le pouvoir finit toujours par corrompre, j'aurais trop peur de finir par devenir comme mon demi-frère. »

« Oh, tu recules à la moindre difficulté ? » railla Yuri.

« Non ! » répliqua Flynn, furieux contre lui-même et son interlocuteur.

« Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

« Que m'arrivera-t-il si j'échouais ? »

« Tu te contenteras de reprendre ta vie normale. » répondit Yuri.

« C'est tout ? » demanda Flynn avec stupéfaction.

« Non. Tu peux aussi venir autant de fois que tu le voudras dans le cirque et rencontrer tous les autres membres. Je les tiendrai au courant de cette histoire. Tu devras aussi me raconter comment se déroule l'affaire. Je saurai ainsi si tu es honnête ou non avec moi. »

« Cela me paraît correct. » dit Flynn.

« Tu prétends ne pas m'apprécier alors voilà l'autre enjeu : si tu admets une fois, une seule fois que tu m'apprécies d'une manière ou d'une autre, ta vie m'appartient tout comme tout ce qui fait ta personne. Sache que je profiterais de chacune de tes visites pour te le faire reconnaître. J'avoue que cela offrira du piquant à mon quotidien. Voilà bien longtemps que la routine m'ennuyait un peu… »

Il darda ses orbes gris sur Flynn, souriant d'un air félin.

« Recules-tu devant le défi, Flynn Scifo ? Acceptes-tu ce pari ? »

Jetant un regard courroucé vers le dompteur, agacé par son attitude qui avait exacerbé son sens de la compétition, Flynn suivit imprudemment son impulsion et répondit un peu hâtivement :

« J'accepte ! »

« Alors bonne nuit Flynn Scifo. Et que le meilleur gagne ! »


End file.
